


Oh Shit...A Kink!

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anal Pounding, Anonymous Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Balcony Sex, Begging, Biting, Body Swap, Bondage, Breast Play, Breathplay, Breeding, Bulges, Butlers, Cervix Penetration, Coaching, Cock Worship, Collars, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Filming, Gags, Glory Hole, Haphephobia, Hypnotism, Immobility, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Insane Characters, Intercrural Sex, Kemonomimi, Knotting, Lactation, Leashes, Lingerie, M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Frustration, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slime, Spanking, Spitroasting, Stockings, Suspension, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Tentacles, Tribadism, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Violent Sex, Wax Play, auralism, brat taming, breast feeding, detachable ecto parts, distention, fangs, no actual rape, non-consenticles, pain play, posessiveness, primal pay, reference of cannibalism, reference of murder, size queen, slight mind control, soft dom, unknown voyeur - Freeform, upskirt sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 34,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Three years in a row! Here is Fate's new Kinktober!Each chapter will have its pairing and kinks posted and a warning if necessary. Chapters are of varying lengths and I branched out this year with different pairings (all the skeletons no Grillby or Toriel this year sorry) and used some other AU charatcers including a bit more papcest this year!Enjoy~





	1. Ul!Sans x Ut Papyrus: Glory Hole/Sexual frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will have its own listing and warnings (if applied) so make sure to read the notes!

There is a saying that goes, “What they don’t know won't hurt them” and more often than not that saying was applied to Papyrus. What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him or he supposed; wouldn't ‘corrupt’ him.    
Papyrus was an optimist. He believed that there was good inside everyone and that anyone could be a good person if they tried. Unfortunately, most took his optimism as blind faith and perhaps a dash of idiocy.    
  
Papyrus doesn’t know this, Papyrus wouldn’t understand that. Papyrus was fucking tired and yes, he knows what a curse word is and fuck anyone who tries to stop him from saying them.    
He knows what drugs and alcohol were, he knows exactly what he’s doing and he knows what sex is thank you very much!   
  
Papyrus punctuated the last few words of his internal monologue with heavy bone rattling thrusts into the warm orifice he was buried inside of. At least his multi-dimensional friend didn’t laugh when Papyrus flirted or danced around his propositions like terrified virgins when he damn well knew they weren’t!   
  
He had actually met his friend months ago at his sentry station through a dimensional tear that had worn its way under the wooden counter. Papyrus had investigated it thoroughly before attempting to put his fingers through the perfectly round opening.    
To his surprise, he was greeted by a warm mouth that sucked his phalanges down to the knuckle aided by a sinuous tongue.    
Maybe he should of tried to communicate with them a bit more but he had been sexually frustrated for longer than he would like to admit and had just had his advances deflected by his brother once more.    
  
The act was liberating. Papyrus felt as if his very soul had been pulled from his body through his conjured cock. It eventually became a ritual between them.   
His friend was always there for him with a warm welcoming mouth to one day slick walls or a tightly clenching orifice. They had even kissed, quite sloppily, through the tear. His friend having such a lovely shade of purple for magic even better when it was tinted by his bright orange cum.    
  
Papyrus was eternally thankful for his friend’s availability especially at times like this. The other Sanses and Papyri had formed a casual relationship between them but had, once again, not included him. Papyrus had approached Red for a friendly romp since the Underfell Sans always seemed ready for a good time. Anyone else would have been offended at the sheer panic on the smaller skeleton’s face, the half-assed excused and the slam of displaced air when Red short-cut out.    
  
Papyrus at this point couldn’t have been more disappointed and just dropped it, going to his sentry station for someone who welcomed him with open arms.    
Maybe his friend had sensed his distraction so he brought Papyrus back to the present with a sharp scrape of teeth along the arch of his magic.    
  
“Sorry my Friend, I won’t ignore you again” Papyrus apologized before resuming his thrust. His partner enjoyed when Papyrus would fuck through the hole, using the other’s mouth for his pleasure. His poor sentry station shaking down to it’s foundation from his movements.    
His partner welcomed back the attention with a groan that Papyrus felt more than heard. The dancing tongue skittering across the tip of his cock before flattening itself to make way for his inward push.    
They had learned all of Papyrus’ tells quickly, the throbbing in his magic warning them loud and clear that Papyrus was close.    
  
“P-please swallow me hahn...friend” Papyrus begged. His hips stuttering, bruising against the counter top before stiffening. The heated mouth latching on to him fiercely until he was fully encased inside them. Their throat working to coax every drop of his magic out and into their belly.    
With a deep sigh, Papyrus collapsed atop the counter breathing deeply; shuddering when his friend pulled off to lovingly clean up any seed that may have escaped. His magic was giving a few playful jerks before given a farewell pat.   
  
Papyrus tried to desummon his length but found he couldn’t. Something had been tied to the base of his slowly softening dick. Pulling himself free of the hole, knowing his friend had already left after the deed was done, Papyrus saw there was a note tied to him by a very pretty bow. The same shade of his friends magic.   
  
After carefully pulling it off, wondering idly when his friend had the moment to tie it on without him noticing, and opened the paper.   
  
“How about we have a bit more hands-on fun?” along with a set of dimensional coordinates and a shimmery stain on the corner in the shape of two phalanges. Seems his friend had some fun of his own.   
  
Papyrus idly wondered if he should re-read his dating manual... 


	2. Fellcest (Bara Red), Kinks: Soft Dom, Coaching, Intercrural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge can't seem to agree with his bodies decision to present female anatomy. Red is trying to encourage Edge to embrace the parts he has long since suppressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look, I wrote a sub paps! Hope you like it~

“Come on Paps, breathe and let go” Red crooned against his brother’s skull. He had his sweet little sub pressed to his front in a tight encompassing embrace. Red had sidled up behind his brother for some soft loving. He couldn’t control himself whenever Edge tried to get more in touch with his softer, more feminine side.    
  
Since their relationship started to become more physical and they learned the ins and outs of their preferences in bed, they had hit quite a bit of a snag.    
  
Red had pinned his slighter brother under him, pet his cracked bones, drawn shaky fingers in his mouth to suck and nibble. Things heating up with every action. They had both expected Edge to form a hefty cock because of his hard dominant personality but instead the swirling magic coalesced into a pretty scarlet colored pussy glistening under the lights. Perky round breast swelling over a slim ribcage; jiggling at an increasing pace when panting became panicked, horrified gasping.    
Edge had ripped the blankets out from under them before running into the bathroom where he locked himself in for hours despite Red’s coaxing.   
  
Edge wasn’t disgusted over his feminine body, he wasn’t narcissistic but he could tell his form was supple and envy inducing. He was instead speechless; in the fact that his body had betrayed him so easily. He had thought his desire to be soft and sweet had long since been buried deep within his mind despite his eyes wandering when he saw a cute outfit he could wear or jewelry that would compliment his richly hued magic.   
  
Women are strong, just ask Undyne, but the thought of losing control when he is most vulnerable, even if its under his brother, had him baring his fangs defensively. Together the siblings had done their best to work around Edge’s fear. Finding ways to help bring out the hidden desires he had buried.    
  
Red had bought him clothes, accessories, even heels that a lesser being could never hope to walk in, that made Edge’s calves pop and his butt look amazing. The older sibling would shower his beloved in praise and compliments, encouraging their friends to do so; which they all joined in heartedly. Some even dressing up themselves for a girls' night out and Edge found it empowering... eventually. It was amazing and he felt powerful but, he still couldn’t properly form his nether magic again.    
  
A small part of him resistant and scared.    
  
Their last attempt had nearly gotten Red’s hand bitten off in a panic. It was so hard for Red to control himself but he was patient, accommodating, even...commanding.   
  
Red decided that maybe the gentle approach wouldn’t always be the best choice, that Edge needed soft coaching with a firm hand to help him release his last reservation. Leading them to their current position.    
  
Edge couldn’t bite him if Red was behind him now could he? Edge couldn’t claw if his hands were pinned to his chest. All his sweet brother could do was tremble around the engorged cock messily sliding between his tightly pressed thighs, dirtying his panties with sticky globs of precum, tacking the silky material to his pubic symphysis. The magic underneath sparking indecisively at the stimulation.    
  
“Ca-can’t Red...” Edge whimpered. The friction felt agonizing against his bones. Delicious but painful. The magic desperately wanting to form but his reservations neutering each attempt. Even his chest felt raw under his brother’s pressing forearms. His breast desperate to form, be touched, sucked or bitten.    
  
Kisses were peppered along his jaw along with a heated tongue lapping away his errant tears. Edge closed his eyes when he felt his brother shift, thinking Red had given up this attempt; labeling it a failure.   
  
“Nye-AH!” Edge screamed out in pleasure. What he thought was his brother pulling away from him was his much larger sibling re-positioning himself. Edge was lifted clean off the floor, the mass rubbing between his thighs now jabbing itself against the barrier of his delicates. It’s stiff head digging at his arch viciously. The sudden forceful actions shifted toward almost excruciating grinding along his overstimulated mana nerves.    
Perhaps it was the pleasure, the pain or the sudden act pulling it out of him but Edge’s mound snapped into existence in between each savage push leading to his clit being hit head on. A bolt of searing pleasure racing up his spine, under his ribs and into his SOUL leaving Edge limp and sightless, body spasming sporadically.    
  
He...he came…?   
  
His arms were released but Edge wasn’t settled back onto the floor. Instead his brother’s strong arms slid under his own to grab and pinch his pebbled nipples.   
  
“You did it baby bro, I’m so proud of you” Red praised, hands still working alongside his ever thrusting hips. Only this time instead of sliding along hard bone, his cock had nestled itself between heavily wetted lips to tap at a swelling ruby clit. “Lemme show you just how proud I am…”   
  
All of Edge’s reservation were summarily thrown out the window under his brother’s worshipful acts. 


	3. Afterdeath, Kinks: Breeding, Beastplay/Nippleplay, phallic gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno looks perfect tied down, locked in place by chains while Reaper buried his way deeper in his mates body. They wouldn't stop until Geno was packed full of Reapers potent magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day three of Kinktober guys. Hope you have been enjoying this so far. I have never really written afterdeath pairing but there have been so many stories about them lately I just had to dive in too!

“Come on baby, open up for Daddy. Let me inside your tight little pussy, sweetheart.” Death cajoled while rotating his hips further inside his mate’s body. He had his sweet Geno tied to the bed deliciously stretched, unable to pull away or even scream his pleasure to the world.   
  
Geno’s body was at a highly receptive phase in his heat. Though Geno always summoned a feminine body, this time he had gone all the way and formed a perfect little womb cradled low in his pelvis for Reaper to unload his virile seed inside.  
They weren’t planning to stop until Geno was bred well and truly with their child.  
His body immobile, worked open and mouth wailing rapturously around a ‘gag’ gift Reaper had made for their play times, an exact replica of Reaper’s hefty cock. “Can you feel me knocking against your womb? Don’t you want to let me in so I can paint your pretty walls with my cum?”  
  
Geno could only twitch and rattle in reply while his body was played masterfully. From his sensitive mark ridden neck down to the tiny mounds on his chest that Reaper rolled along his palms, twisting his pebbled nubs cruelly; exactly in the way that made Geno clamp his walls tightly in pleasure.   
His little mate was a masochist of the highest order, they had learned through very thorough experimentation. Being Immobilized, gagging on his mate’s false dick while said mate was carving a path into his womb and purpleing the magic of his breast with each bruising suckling bite, was Geno’s idea version of Heaven.  
  
“Mmm think they’ll grow Love? Just enough for me fuck my cock in between and fill up with milk for our little baby to eat? Maybe a little something for me too? ” teased Reaper. He drew Geno’s swollen teat once more in his mouth to lap at sensually before biting down until Geno’s body convulsed minutely, as much as it could in it’s locked position before tensing in another unsatisfying climax.   
His body wouldn’t be satisfied until his belly was swollen with Reaper’s cum. More than anything Geno wanted to see and feel it swirling inside his tummy, through his tacky walls and past his gaping lips to paint the bed between his shivering thighs.   
  
Geno canted his hips upward pleadingly. His eye lights long since blown wide in the shape of fuzzed hearts. His mate had already been so big before but felt impossibly larger inside him. Reaper’s body responding to Geno’s heat accordingly by throwing him head first into a dominant rut. Growing his length thicker and longer to help plug his mate and stop the possible escape of any seed while making sure he could worm his way past the natural barrier of Geno’s cervix. The fat cock spreading his walls deliciously, his inner walls twitching at each scraping push and pull.   
  
“Hng mmmm r’pr hhn plmms” Geno pleaded around his gag mindlessly. Choking between each gurgled word when the pseudo head tapped just a bit too far down his throat. Geno twisted his tongue around the phallic toy seeking comfort from his overloading senses. His body was burning from the inside out but most had concentrated at the junction of his body where his mate felt so good but still not enough.   
“Mmrr” Geno whined heatedly. All he needed was that last little bit, just that last inch or so inside of him, Reaper’s knot past his lips to trap them together while his body took his mate’s load. He’ll feel shame for his whorish behavior later! He wanted it now!  
  
“Heh heh, I hear you my little Love. Let Daddy handle the rest. Hng here I come...open wiiide” Reaper grunted. He began to twist and turn his hips, grinding himself deeper and deeper against Geno. He worked the beginning bulge of his knot carefully into his mate’s core.   
Reaper arched his back while using his mate’s breast as a handhold to trap him further in place so he could drag him back into each rocking sway. Sweat flicking off his back at each rock of his body until with an obscene pop Geno’s wet cunt swallowed him in to the base, locking all motion beyond a demanding grind that Reaper started immediately.  
  
Geno’s body instantly responding by throwing him headfirst into the best and longest orgasm he had had all night. It felt like he was dying, impaled on the cock of the literal embodiment death. The shackles eventually straining at his body’s instinctual attempt to curl inward around the mate knotting him.   
  
“Oh fuck G-geno i’m gonna haaah sh-shit!” Reaper cursed loudly at his mate’s body savagely clamped around him. He didn’t even try holding back, burying himself between his mates breast, gasping for air with each twitch of his hips. He could feel the magic flowing from deep inside his body and through his cock to shoot into Geno’s starving womb.   
Eventually, Reaper looked up weakly to take in his sweet love. Geno’s eyes had rolled upward to gaze blindly at the ceiling completely oblivious to the copious drool bubbling it’s way around the toy and down to mix with his overstimulated tears.   
  
“My sweet Mama”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my dirty talk o-o


	4. Afterdeath, Kinks: Lactation/orgasm denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of day 3. They succeeded but Reaper proves how much of a stinky bastard man he is with his well honed ability to detect Geno when he's vulnerable...and aroused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pairing is actually pretty fun to write and Reaper is a stinky bastard man.

This...couldn’t end well. The afterdeath-who even coined them as that?- couple were hosting a party to announce their impending parenthood. Geno was resoundingly pregnant with one very joyful purple tinted SOUL. Their last heat session had been a success, obviously, and he was barely into his second month but his body wanted to join them and announce the baby in it’s own way.    
  
He was lactating, liberally.   
  
His already sensitive breast had swelled a full cup size, which Reaper had enjoyed teasing him about Geno’s sudden growth, and had begun to fill with ‘milk’. Concentrated liquid magic containing everything a newly born skeleton could need. But the infant didn’t need it now, they were barely more than a SOUL, so why was it already happening?   
Geno couldn’t possibly wear the dress he had picked out for their announcement. The white material would very easily show off the dark stain that would be steadily growing throughout the night the more he leaked. Geno thought his days of staining his close were over once Life had managed to seal shut his glitched wound.    
  
Tentatively, Geno brought up a hand to press against the side of his left breast to see if pinching his nipple would hopefully stem the flow. Just long enough that he could make his announcement and retire to his bedroom. Despite being free of the Save Screen and getting out more often, Geno didn’t like crowds and was only doing this because he did love his friends even if he preferred being alone most of the time. He held his breath, prayed and pinched downward.    
  
“HAH!” he yelped. “Oh fucking stars...haaahn!”    
  
That had felt amazing. The feeling of his own hand grasping his breast had felt more pleasurable than his usual sensitivity. Just his palm had been enough to make his formed magic tingle between his thighs but the moment his phalanges had encased his swollen bud and applied pressure, Geno had all but collapsed against the bathroom counter; scrambling desperately for a more solid hold.    
  
Which is how Reaper found him, bent over and pinching his own breast in nothing but his undergarments that were now proudly displaying a slowly growing wet spot. Geno had yet to release his breast but had instead momentarily lost himself to the pleasure and kept slightly twisting his nip despite the milk now dribbling steadily down the swell of his left tit instead of its previous drip.   
  
Despite there being a mirror in front of him, Geno hadn’t noticed Reaper’s approach until he was spun around forcibly, pressed against the lip of the counter and a warm mouth latched on to his untouched right breast. Reaper had been dying for the opportunity to sample his mate’s magic when he saw the tiny handfuls begin to swell and fill. He could never get enough of any part of his mate and this was just another opportunity to feel, or in this case, taste more.    
  
Geno pleaded loudly for, “More, ahn, please” which Reaper responded to readily. He nestled himself deeper against his mate and began to draw long pulls from the captive teat. A new flavor from his mate burst across his tongue. Tanginess followed by a gentle sweetness that Reaper rolled along his taste buds to savor before swallowing it down. The warm mixture settling in his stomach making him feel almost lethargically calm. He was still rock hard but the motion of suckling at his mate hit a primal long buried part of him he had never actually experienced making the promise of sexual gratification less important. When the milk stopped flowing Reaper switched to the other breast. He felt ravenous, starved and very much addicted.   
  
But while Reaper was slowly relaxing against his mate, Geno had begun to gyrate his hips hoping to entice Reaper to pull his sopping wet underwear aside and plunder his body before their guests arrived. His hand had long since been batted away from his breast by Reaper leaving him with no choice but to claw at his mate’s back savagely to ground himself.   
He eventually managed to fist the back of Reaper’s cloak firmly enough that he could use it and the counter to boost his legs up to wrap around his mate’s hips. Plating his core squarely against Reaper rigid cock.    
  
“Please, please fuck haaah Reaper fuck me-”   
  
“HELLO? Is anyone home?”   
  
Well..shit. The shout from downstairs had startled the rutting pair causing them to pull back. Reaper with milk staining his teeth and Geno with one hand helping to shimmy his underwear off and the other inside his mate’s robe just scant millimeters from his much coveted prize.    
  
Their wide eyed gazes locked, startled, before Reaper smirked deviously and Geno knew exactly what the other had planned.   
  
“Don’t you fucking dare” He warned but he was already too late. Geno's wily mate had ported from his arms and across the bathroom with a shrug. Leaving Geno unsatisfied and horny but not leaking...at least from his breast anyway. Nothing could be said about the juicy peach between his legs.    
  
“See you down stairs, Mama~”    
  
And with a snap Reaper was gone.    
  
“YOU BASTARD!”


	5. Swapfellcest, Kinks: Distention, knotting, breathplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of my story 'Snake Eyes'
> 
> Creeper Mutt has a new mod to try on one of his poor mates. Black always seems to get bullied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creeper Mutt does have some redemption in this and isn't as much of a mind altering fuck but he's still a pervert.  
Most of the tags from Snake Eyes still apply here so if you don't like the dubious consent references, please avoid this chapter.
> 
> This is also my first time writing distention and I hope I did it right~!

‘_Gods bless that twisted fuck and this magic mod_’ Mutt thought to himself. He and his little mate Black were testing one of Mutt’s newest sex mod, or at least Mutt was testing it and Black was being taken for a ride quite forcefully. But then again the poor skeleton should be used to it by now and it wasn’t like he was complaining either.   
  
Mutt had essentially kidnapped the twin brothers after laying his eyes on them while traveling home. Their soft curves, wide eyes, and smaller stature made them perfect candidates for bed warmers. Maybe a few romps on the way home where he would wash his hands of them and keep on his cut-throat lifestyle.   
But, there was something about them that had ensnared him right back. The thought of a casual fling hadn’t lasted much longer inside his mind once he had the little periwinkle one trapped against the wall while he worked his then new mod. Little doo-dad that wiggled ideas into the mind of the victim.   
According to the twins, Mutt was their mate that took perfect care of them and they loved him so very much. Enough so that Blue had led his unsuspecting brother into Mutt clutches where he had ravaged them both repeatedly. Fucking himself into every hole that could take him, splitting them wide open on his girthy cock or at one point his fist and forearm. They had both taken him like a champ and in that time he learned enough about them that perhaps they had wheedled themselves into his mind as well.  
  
So he kept them. Made the implanted feelings a reality. Mutt took care of his two boys. Provided them a large, opulent home to enjoy along with all the things the once poor siblings had always been deprived of. The orphans minds blown at the decadence their Mate presented them. Gourmet foods, fine clothes, outings anywhere they wanted only to come home and be ravaged by the love of their life?  
  
Pair-a-dice Island **was** their paradise. Even if sometimes things went a bit further than they were used too. The siblings had long since enjoyed a sexual life-style between them. They learned the ins and outs of what they thought they enjoyed way before Mutt had become a centerpiece for them. Blue loved to satisfy his mate orally, he enjoyed watching Black sit on his lower mandible and scratch the walls crying out in bliss from Blue’s clever tongue. Black learned that he had amazing stamina and an envious muscle control and all over malleable magic that would take almost anything, feeding a size kink he had been unaware of before, but this singular fact is what currently got him in this mess.   
  
Mutt had gone off-world to personally check out some new deals and connections. He enjoyed his hands on approach in insuring his empire stayed the way he wanted it. Money funneled to the top and no one dipping their finger into whats his. He had gone to some hellish backwater planet where a shady little hole in the wall caught his attention and what would you know? The scummy salesmen and he thought alike?   
He had bought what interested him, made his plans and came home to two excited mates waiting for him. Mutt had grabbed Black and kissed his Blue before dragging the loudly complaining skeleton upstairs.   
  
Leading to the situation both were currently enjoying to varying degrees. Black precariously balanced on his knees wearing nothing but a thick padded collar around his neck that his hands had been securely tied to. Mutt’s masterful hands having coerced his full body into being. His near flat chest awkwardly thrust out from his bent back position. A heavy leash had been clipped to the back of his collar for Mutt to pull Black back onto each bruising thrust. Black’s thighs already showed marks from Mutt’s sharp-tipped phalanges where he had hiked up and trapped Black in place while Mutt thoroughly fingered his pussy open.   
Mutt had taken extra care to loosen Black enough to take what he had planned. Even after working his hand inside Black to the wrist. Mutt knew Black would only just barely be able to take his enhanced magic. That tantalizing thought had his said magic manifesting into its usual girthy length.  
  
It didn’t stay that way for long. Mutt’s new mod, perhaps he is addicted to them but they were fun to play with, was one with several features all centered around his dick. More specifically it’s size, shape and enticingly enough, movement. A quick surge of magic had his cock growing, transforming. Where once stood a hard thick length with several piercings along its sides was now what could only be described as a tentacle. Long, longer than he thought possible, dribbling liberally from it’s tapered tip while twisting through the air. Mutt was able to move and flex it on a whim. Like a third arm, but still sensitive the way his cock should be. It even had his knot there at the base even if it was now almost triple in size. Mutt idly wondered if Black could even take his new full size much less the knot. Thankfully, he was a monster of action and wasted little time finding out.   
  
  
Poor Black had screamed out in pained pleasure when Mutt entered him. The slimmer head wiggling its way deeper. Sinuous like a tongue it’s snaked its way around his G-spot, after mercilessly head on nudging it, and further inside where it bumped into Black’s cervix. The contact burned so good making Black’s body curl and twist in response and causing Black to inadvertently choke himself on his collar.   
  
Mutt repeated his earlier mental blessing at the visage his little angry mate made. He could see his magic’s distinct sienna glow through Black’s indigo pseudo flesh but he cared more that he could feel himself prod against his real prize.   
  
“Relax Black. You know you want my thick cock inside your womb, moving around, stretching you open from the inside out. Think i’ll see myself in your belly? Wriggling around your womb, touching your walls until you can’t think. Ha hah, I can feel you clenching down Black~” Mutt enticed. His little Black **was** a slut. A cock slut to be exact. Black was a size queen and loved nothing more than being stretched out during sex.   
  
“Hngk! Gaahah!” Black tried to reply but he lacked the strength to straighten himself against the choking pull. He only had the mental capacity to focus on the way his cervix was being pushed open and the widening length surging inside him to slam against the back wall of his womb where it began to coil in on itself to impossibly make more room inside for the rest of Mutt’s dick. Or not as impossible it would seem because more kept getting fed between his legs making his stomach begin to swell and distend with each new twist and thrust. Black still couldn’t feel Mutt’s thighs resting against his own and wasn’t sure he could take anymore.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Mutt had no intention of stopping, he had found ecstasy inside Black. Almost every inch of himself was encased in warm pulsating walls that rippled and squeezed him at varying strengths around different parts. Black’s straining plush lips a gentle welcome to silky walls that dripped and rubbed him happily, all the way to the vice that was his struggling mate’s cervix but the piece de resistance was Black’s womb. The core of Black’s body was an undulating furnace of heat and friction. Mutt kept moving, gyrating, twisting and folding his length. He was both fucking Black deeply and rubbing his length against itself. His litany of growls and moans half swallowed. Mutt was more interested in hearing his mates mewling cries and the obscene sounds their bodies made together where they joined in depraved SOUL damning pleasure.   
  
Poor Black was switching between seeing dark clouds in his vision of sharp burst of white light. He wanted to both brace himself against the bed so he could offer his ass up demanding for more inside his cunt or frantically holding his stomach fearing he would burst. He couldn’t turn his head enough to gaze under him not with the restraining hold or his own arms trapped against his neck woefully useless.   
  
But he could feel everything.  
  
Feel the magic that made his stomach pushed out from the inside, each bend and curve that rubbed and moved him bodily. Black’s stomach probably looked horrifying to an outside observer. Some low level horror film where a hapless fool was incubating an eldritch horror of some kind and just like them he was trapped and helpless against the circumstance. He was slowly running out of air no thanks to his bodies indecisive flails of back and forth. Forward away from the invader or backwards to take more inside.   
  
“Now, now none of that baby. No passing out until we’re done” Mutt taunted playfully. He admits maybe this position wasn’t the best for the current kind of play but Black looked so delicious while balancing precariously, trapped and punished by his own salacious lust. Mutt loosed his tight grip just enough for Black to fully collapse against the bed gasping for much needed air which was forced out of him in a startled squeak when Mutt turned him over.   
Black was flipped over while still impaled so that he landed on his back screaming brokenly. The surprise turn had thrown him head long into a mind shattering orgasm. The knot of magic deep inside him had touched everything during the position change. Every last inch of him had been hit, rubbed, snagged and pulled. Black’s entire body limp and useless against the onslaught. He couldn’t think beyond the shudders wracking his body.   
  
He couldn’t feel or move just take the brutal thrust that Mutt was giving him. Black’s body nothing more than a sleeve to be used for Mutt’s pleasure.   
Which his mate happily took advantage of the feeble quavering walls to work the bulbous knot in that strained Black’s lips to the fullest the magic nearly its owner’s namesake in color.   
  
“Fuck! Gonna fill you up bitch! SHIT” Mutt fairly roared. He humped back and forth as much as the knot would let him. More a primal response than one for pleasure. Mutt groaned lewdly, struggling to keep his eyes open so he could watch the mess that was Black’s bloated abdomen balloon out vulgarly from Mutt’s continuous orgasm. Each twitching of his hips signifying another load of seed he pumped out directly into Black’s womb.   
  
Eventually, the flood flowed to a stop. Mutt’s body unlocking from it’s stiff pleasure wrecked posture. He barely caught himself from squishing Black under him who was already far gone. His little Mate’s eyes were open but staring into nothing while his cutely fanged mouth was slackly open and drooling. Blue would have described his brother’s face quite bluntly as “_fucked stupid_”.   
  
“So cute” Mutt crooned. Pulling the smaller into a filthy open mouth kiss. Working his own over sized tongue inside Black to map out his inner cheeks and even tug playfully at the limp muscle inside. It took a bit of strength but he managed to jerk himself free of Black’s now empty but gaping pussy. In hindsight if would have been easier and perhaps merciful to deactivate the mod and return to his original length but Mutt was a sadistic fuck and enjoyed pulling himself out of Black only to be chased by a literal flood of cum. Black’s destroyed cunt couldn’t hope to stem the flow just feebly twitch from over stimulation.  
  
Mutt was contemplating a second round but the noise from the downstairs kitchen drew his attention. He had almost forgotten that Blue was home. Looks like round two was still a-go but with a new tighter little hole.   
  
“See ya later baby~” Mutt promised with a light slap against Black’s drenched open hole. He did pause long enough to pull a blanket over his mate and slide closer the glass of water and pain medicine on the nightstand. He was a monster but he wasn't a _monster_ after all.   
  
Time for some more fun~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked this chapter guys! New kinks on my plate here


	6. BBQtacos, Kinks: upskirt sex, domesticity, creampie, bulges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of yesterday.
> 
> Mutt finds something better than breakfast in the kitchen.

  
The walk to the kitchen was enough to completely deflate the rest of Mutt’s chub but the heaven sent visage waiting for him in the kitchen was enough to bring him back to full mast.   
  
Blue was wearing that cute little outfit Mutt had brought back from planet Rodion just for him. All wispy lace and floaty ruffles that kept flashing Mutt tantalizing shots of Blue’s backless underwear every time he so much as twitched his hips. The sweet little skeleton was completely invested in whatever concoction he was trying to mix up for them.  
  
Each of the twins had found their role in Mutt’s life outside of the bedroom. Black was business savvy with a shrewdness that made him an amazing business partner. Within days Black had sniffed out every rat in Mutt’s empire ones that Mutt was aware of and even some he had no idea of. They were easily disposed of and replaced without a hitch but while that was useful and very appreciated, Blue became a glue that kept them going.   
The younger twin kept the house running and their health, both physical and mental, in top shape. More often than not Mutt would have the money but forget to eat while Black and Blue would remember to eat but rarely have the money. This led to Blue adopting a motherly persona. There was always a meal on the table, a lunch packed in a clean house atop of warm welcomes and soothing hands. Hell, dare he say it but Mutt was actually healthy thanks to Blue despite his less than savory lifestyle.   
  
And if that didn’t turn him the fuck on Mutt didn’t know what would! Guess he had some long repressed mommy issue but he wasn’t gonna waste him time delving into that when there was a nice little peach he would much rather be devouring.  
  
“Hey there Baby Blue” Mutt sing-songed, sliding up behind the shorter skeleton. He rode through Blue’s startled jump and shriek. Taking advantage of the slight elevation to bump his hips up and under Blue’s skirt so he could nestle he rigid dick right up against Blue’s core making his mate have to stand on his tip toes or impale himself on the proffered shaft. Technically he could have, he was still loose from last night's romp and Mutt couldn’t activate the mod twice in a row. Not that Blue could have taken it like Black did. Black was a fucking champ when it came to size but Blue was more of a swallower...maybe he could test it next time down Blue’s throat, see just how far his cock hungry slut could swallow.   
  
“Hello Puppy! Did you and Black have a fun time?” Blue greeting with a smile. The answer to his question being blatantly obvious considering the kitchen was right below the bedroom and Black had been quite loud before Mutt had choked him quiet. Casually, Blue went back to cooking as if he wasn’t being molested by large wandering hands that shoved his shirt under his neck to pinch and roll his breast like fresh dough at a bakery. They weren’t large, neither brother blessed there, but Mutt was obsessed with them. He kneaded and suckled at them like a newborn babe whenever the opportunity arose. Mutt’s hips hadn’t been idle either. Flexing back and forth for stimulation. He was painting a modern day Pollock all over Blue’s thighs, skirt and quickly slickening mound. Soon Blue’s periwinkle joining Mutt’s sienna colored mess.   
  
Obvious or not, Mutt loved to show off his sexual prowess in great detail.   
  
“Course we did Baby. Too bad you didn’t join us. I’m sure Black wouldn’t have minded choking on your sweet little cock instead of the collar, but we made do. Kept him balanced on his knees while I used that mod I mentioned. Remember the one? Lets me grow my magic out, change its shape, really dig in there ya know?” said Mutt miming the shape and movement with a hand he managed to unstick long enough from Blue’s breast. “Would have loved to hear everything from your point of view. Maybe next time? Just imagine, seeing Black’s tummy move around my dick. Really got up in there and stuffed him full....you’re gonna need to do the sheets again by the way.” Mutt was completely unapologetic. Blue should just get used to washing the sheets or just buy a couple dozen sets every week like Mutt suggested.   
While he went into great detail on how cute Black looked with his metaphorical brains being fucked out of him, Mutt used the hands he mimed his earlier actions for a much better purpose. Such as tugging those sweet little panties up juuuust enough for Blue’s hole to be exposed for Mutt to nose at. He would have gone for Blue’s ass, the target presented by said panties, but he was in a womb filling mood today and just like he suspected; Blue was still stretched just enough to take him without a hitch all the way to the hilt. Modless or not, it was still ego boosting to see Blue’s slightly chubby tummy poke out just a bit more from his girth.  
  
  
“Oooh Puppy. You’re so dirty! Did you even clean yourself before coming in here? Of course y-you didn’t. Dirty, hah, puppy. Fucking me right ah-after you fucked my brother” Blue moaned, canting his hips to catch each of Mutt’s forward thrust against his g-spot. While he still had enough higher functions, Blue made sure to flick off the stove. Looks like his latest recipe would have to be finished another time.   
  
Mutt chuckled darkly at Blue’s question. Of course he didn’t. Why waste perfectly good all-natural lubricant and it wasn’t like Blue was actually bothered. His happy housewife act was a paper thin cover over the absolute whore Blue was for both his brother and Mutt.   
  
“So what if I did Baby? You would look so, hng, good dripping my cum around the house and if it’s a bit purple? Who cares.” Mutt paused his thrusting for a moment at the thought. “You know, that’s not a bad idea actually. Ghng, how about I fill up your greedy little cunt niiiice and full and you can put on a hot little show for me? Let me see you leave a trail all around the house? Maybe have Black eat whatever's left out of you when he wakes up? Want that Blue? Want a nice cream pie?” Mutt groaned out loud. Bracing his hands on either side of Blue to increase his tempo from deep even thrust to a rapid bruising pace they would both feel later.   
  
Blue’s loud salacious moans and widening stance was answer enough. If not the fact that Blue had thrown himself over the now cool stove-top to fondle one of his breast and down toward his swollen clit for added stimulation.   
  
Neither one lasted much longer. Blue always receptive and Mutt with the libido of a rabbit had them hitting climax almost simultaneously. Blue clamping down on Mutt hard enough that he couldn’t withdraw anymore; all but wrenched the orgasm from him. What magic he had left shooting out to cover Blue’s walls and beading around where they were joined to stain the floor below. A lot compared to the average smuck but not nearly the amount Mutt usually offered.  
  
“Hahhhn so warm puppy.” Blue moaned still slowly circling his clit with their combined juices. Blue kept dipping down to drag more of the dribbling cum up and on his lips and clit. “ Oh no Puppy it’s dripping out already!” Blue’s voice just a tad too coy to be considered a real whine. Thankfully Mutt picked up on his mates true intentions.  
  
“That **is** a shame Blue. How about we remedy that? Fill you up a bit more. After all, gotta make sure Black has something to eat since breakfast didn’t quite work out~” 


	7. lustberrykustard, Kinks: spit roasting/begging added: size difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Red really should have known better than to tease a lustverse monster. Especially a Blue type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really see a lot of lustberrys running around or a name for them so I am using Trinket as a name. He's a very sassy, very honey, lustverse Blue and just like a normal Blue...he's not taking any shit.
> 
> This chapter is a bit of a haha chapter to give a bit of a break between all the hardcore fucking

“Fucking hell who would have thought a version of Berry could be such a slut?” Red asked out loud in amazement. He and Sans had come to the playhouse for a little extra spice to their relationship. Not that it was slowing down and they needed help, but god damn if it wasn’t an addicting sight seeing your significant other balls deep inside a cutie you just so happen to be shoving your own cock into as well? What was that word again? Cuckolding…? Meh, whatever.   
  
But it was a blessing that they happened to get at an itch they had been craving.   
  
Trinket, a lustberry, had taken one look at them and jumped at the chance to get spit-roasted between the larger two. Which brought out a fantasy the two big boned skeletons had wanted to come to life for ages.   
  
Both Red and Sans craved a slice of a certain blueberry pie, could you really blame them, but neither felt like fighting off a rabid mutt or an overprotective hellcat.   
  
Just as well, Trinket was too fucking good to be considered a consolation prize. Barely half their size, crotch height to be exact as he had made very obvious by pantsing Red once they made it to their room and gulping the ruby colored cock down to the root, but had a libido to take them both on. It took some situating, thank the stars the rooms were equipped with all kinds of fun-time toys like a conveniently sized mount, helping the trio get comfortably positioned with Trinket between them to ravish.   
  
Sans had tried to stretch him out a bit at first. Lube hadn’t a problem, in fact Sans was wondering if it was safe for a monster to leak that much, but the high pitched whining pleas that gurgled out around Red’s cock alongside the desperately seeking shakes of Trinket’s perky ass was enough of a consent signal to dive right in.   
  
“Mhmmmm, damn. Taking it like a champ.” moaned Sans, looking down at where his cerulean length disappeared inside the smaller monster. He had started his favorite pace. Slow but with deep strokes that stimulated every inch of his cock. It was Red’s favorite pace too, considering they were the same person, but judging by the minor slap fight whenever Red tried to grab a hold around Trinket’s skull to slow him down, their guest didn’t appreciate the old proverb of slow and steady wins the race.   
Red’s groan of dissatisfaction drew Sans’ gaze back up. Trinket had clamped a hand around the base of Red’s cock tightly enough that Sans could see Red desperately holding still despite his body shaking and sweat rapidly beading on his skull. Before he could ask what happened, the tiny skeleton whipped his head around to pierce Sans with a scathing glare.   
  
“I came here to get fucked. Followed the both of you expecting to get my pussy and ass fucked open maybe suck your dicks a few times. I did NOT come here with you two to be teased, talked over or played with. You are going to fuck me like you pit damn mean it or I swear I will break your dicks off and keep them as toys! **Do. You. Understand. Me**?!” The last 4 words were accompanied by both several scraping jerks to Red’s cock and with felt like a vice clamping down on Sans dick. With that kind of PSI Sans had no doubt Trinket really could take their magic and **keep** them until he was good and ready to give them back.   
  
They exchanged horrified glances, frozen but still incredible turned on. Trinket hadn’t stopped his vicious hand movements nor his pressured squeeze. As a result, Sans was losing feeling in his dick and in his terror he swore he could feel his mana lines disconnecting one by one.   
  
“A-anything. I promise! Just let go!” Sans pleaded. Red nodding his head rapidly whimpering his agreement. It probably felt like his dick was getting flayed! There was a beat of silence...then two. Like some old western stand-off Trinket eyed them both with narrowed sockets before giving a firm nod.  
  
“Then get to it.” They were ordered. Trinket released his choke hold on both of them. He even cheekily gave Red’s now faintly purple-hued dick some coquettishly kitten licks before taking him in again. One dainty hand coming back to snap at Sans in warning, prompting him to grip Trinket’s hips and start a flesh thudding pace. Driving himself over and over inside the still tight but not painfully so entrance.  
  
And not for one stars damn minute had he flagged even a millimeter. Learn something new every day, huh?   
  
They were surely coming back for more. 


	8. FancyClassicalDesserts, Kinks: possessiveness/ Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar felt no shame while he touched himself, watched his friends half clothed bodies like a shameless pervert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Sugar are Redtomatofans's HC characters of Storyshift Papyrus and Horrortale respectively.

Today wasn’t quite turning up exactly how Sugar had thought it would. He had gone out with Papyrus and Poppy to do some shopping at a farmers market that had popped up bit out of the city limits. They had plans to stay till late afternoon but their day was cut short thanks to a sudden downpour.   
Thankfully, they made it to Poppy’s car before the storm truly started. Noticing their bedraggled appearance the tallest had turned on his car’s heater before motioning them to take off some of their clothing to dry a bit over the vents.   
Before, Sugar would have never considered removing his clothes in front of any one, much less healthy versions of himself, but he had come a long way since then. He wasn’t the best to look at but he was damn proud of what he had.   
  
But insecurity isn’t what delayed him getting undressed to warm up.   
  
Poppy and Papyrus were already stripped down to their undergarments before Sugar had even managed to get his shirt off and they were breathtaking to behold. While the horrortale skeleton lacked in most areas, his tiny breast and not enough fat to form anything resembling a curve, his counterparts were filled in every aspect.   
  
They had the bodies of Woman.   
  
Yes, with a capital.   
  
Long sinewy arms, full voluptuous breast, hips that resembled a perfect hourglass and a round ass that tapered into plentiful thighs. It didn’t help that apparently all Papyri really did have a propensity for lacy under things. Poppy donned a full bustier that was hooked to a garter-stocking combo. Papyrus wasn’t too far behind with a strapless bra and, from what Sugar could see, a thong that was barely held together by a tie on each side.   
  
Sugar could feel the blush burning its way across cheeks. Thank the stars they had their backs to him since he was in the rear seat and hadn’t yet noticed his pause or the heat curling in his belly. Sugar’s sex drive had kick-started from dead to trigger happy not that long ago and just like when puberty struck during his teenage years, anything and everything excited him.   
  
“Excuse me but I think I will lay down a bit. Feeling a bit weak” Sugar murmured. He hated lying but it was better to do that than chance them seeing the interested glow coming from his lower half.   
  
“Oh, yes of course Dear. Here let me turn up the heat in the back” soothed Poppy. He cranked the knob just a bit more for Sugar to warm up. It would be a long drive back home and if Sugar felt worse, he was a trained nurse and even more so a trained mother.   
  
Sugar all but melted into the back seat aided by the curling heat around him and in his belly. Curling up with his hands tucked securely between his thighs and against his core. Maybe a quick one before they got home? He could be very quiet when he wanted to be. Sugar knew this from experience. One time while sharing the bed with his brother, he had woken up to Blood rubbing against him in his sleep. Sugar had fingered himself to climax and Blood had been none the wiser! Not that he wouldn’t be fine with a little late night fun with his brother but Blood was hard to turn off once gotten started and he still felt a bit sore from earlier that same day.   
  
He didn’t do anything for a few minutes beyond little twitching his fingers up and down over his clothes lips. He waited until Poppy and Papyrus had immersed themselves into a new conversation. Their naturally loud voices perfectly masking the faux leather creaking when Sugar slid down to peek out between the seats. Sugar had wiggled his way onto his back, legs open, his preferred position.   
In this position he could slide one hand up his bra to grope his breast as the other slunk into his shorts to seek out his clit while still being able to see them. Papyrus was partially turned to face Poppy who kept himself forward toward the road ahead.   
  
From here, Sugar was able to see Papyrus gesticulating his arms according to whatever story he was telling Poppy. Each movement bounces Papyrus’ breast enticingly. Sugar idly wondered if they tasted sweet or, based on Papyrus’ magic color, like an orange. He’d bet Poppy’s magic was as rich as the purple he boasted. Deep, maybe dark, like chocolate. Sugar idly wondered if he had a breast kink or would it be some odd food kink? He would love nothing more than to mouth at their breast like a babe. Sugar wanted to bury his head against their breast, nuzzle them, lick them, taste them. Ride their thigh for friction while they held him close to their warmth.   
  
He imagined that he was sitting on Poppy’s thigh with Papyrus behind him. It was Papyrus’ hand on his own chest and Papyrus’ fingers that were sliding into his hungry cunt or Poppy’s fingers pinching and rolling his bud. Eyes sliding closed at the imagery, his mind running wild. Sugar could almost hear them now…   
  
“Sugar love, are you ready? Do you need my help?”   
  
‘ _ Mmm, yes _ ’ He would love for one of them to help him. He was so ready for them to take him, sandwich him between them as they used his body for their combined pleasure. He was so close already!   
  
“Sugar? Are you alright?”   
  
Wait.   
  
Sugar opened his eyes and looked around wildly. The car had stopped and he could hear the other two shifting in the front seat along with the sound of rustling fabric. Lighting fast Sugar pulled his fingers out, swallowing a moan at the sudden zing of pleasure, and sat up doing his best to appear innocent and sleepy. Both Poppy and Papyrus jumping at his sudden appearance. They were almost fully clothed and the objects of his fantasies safely tucked away from his perverted gaze.   
  
“Y-yes! I’m alright.” Sugar stammers. He can now see they are parked in front of his house. He had lost complete sense of time and all of his situational awareness. Quickly Sugar throws on his clothes. The dress full of wrinkles he’ll need to iron out later and his still somewhat damp sweater haphazardly over his shoulders. “Thank you!”   
  
Sugar booked it out of the car and nearly beamed himself on the front door before making it inside. He just laid against the hardwood breathless, embarrassed and so incredible turned on. He was contemplating running upstairs to get his toy box out from under the bed when a dark shadow was cast over him.   
  
Blood had been sitting on the couch watching one of his favorite shows. It was one of his rare days off and he was actually home alone. He hadn’t expected Sugar to come home so early, reeking of arousal or expected his clothes to be hanging off his slighter frame all coupled with a horrified look. Instantly his emotions raged. Over protectiveness and possessiveness clamoring against each other to consume him first.   
He had short-cut over to Sugar and bodily blocked him against the door he was leaning on, snarling.   
  
“Who? Who fucking touched you!?” Blood roared. Someone had molested his Sugar and he was going to find them, kill and then consume their body. Leaving nothing for the authorities to find. He didn’t expect Sugar to grab him by his jaw and yank him into a filthy open-mouthed kiss.   
  
“Just shut up and fuck me!”   
  
Well...damn.


	9. Errink, Kinks: face fucking, praise kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error wants to be intimate with Ink but his painful glitches and phobia make each act a battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not the creator of Ink or Error and am using the depictions of them I see in the fandom when they are interacting romantically.

The Doodle sphere was the central hub of imagination and creativity and today things were certainly getting very creative. It’s two inhabitants were attempting once more to become intimate while also respecting the glitched skeleton’s boundaries.    
  
Error had settled himself on his knees before Ink submissively. They were inside the creator’s bedroom with Ink leaning against the wall trying to not only brace himself but not press his full palms along Error’s skull.    
Ink was slowly thrusting in and out of Error’s wide open mouth from the very tip of his cock down until teeth met pelvis. Making sure not to over due his motions and scare his skittish boyfriend off.    
  
“S-so good. Taking me inside your mouth Error, you look gorgeous around me. Love you like this, love to-touching you, hah” panted Ink. He began to move just a bit faster with each praise while using his fingers to hold Error in place. Technically, Error was supposed to be the one moving his head but contact was key here so instead Ink was guiding Error through the motions.    
  
During all of this Error was having a sensory overload. He could feel his head glitching where he and Ink made contact. His body kept trying to hyperventilating but the invading length breaching his throat evenly kept him steady. But it wasn’t all anxiety and stress. Hearing Ink’s sweet words were doing wonders to his mind and body.    
Error knew he wasn’t the prettiest skeleton or even handsome. His body was one of conflicting colors and random flashing signs that helped give him his name, Error. Despite that Ink found him beautiful and anyone knows the paint splattered skeleton couldn’t lie worth his salt. Error didn’t think the other was even capable of it. As much as Error would like to argue and call Ink a million and one names it really wouldn’t change the fact that Ink thought Error gorgeous and loved seeing him like this. Ink loved touching Error, though he knew the static under his hands hurt, and not once had ever pressure him into another. In fact it was Error that actively tried to work around is Haphephobia. He wanted to be with Ink in every way and knew Ink wanted it in return.    
  
This was a massive step for Error.   
  
And his body was beyond ready for the attention.   
  
Inexperienced or not, Error was reciprocating. Each time Ink pushed in, he would welcome him back with his tongues. Curling them around the rainbow hued length in greeting. From swiping the slightly bitter slick off the tip, tickling the underside behind the head or tracing the curved ridge at its bottom until it went to far in for him to do anything besides suckle when it inevitably withdraws.    
No, Error’s real problem is that he had no idea what to do with his hands. Ink’s slowly strengthening thrust were threatening to topple him backwards out of his kneel but Error would hesitate every time he would reach out to use Ink’s legs as an anchor but doing that meant Error would have to stop what he was doing down below.   
  
He was three fingers in and feverishly trying to work a fourth inside his body. Even while seeking out his own pleasure, Error wanted to bring his sticky cum soaked fingers up to entwine with Inks own. More contact on top of what he had already would be a mind-blowing, quite literally. Error would most likely crash and end this latest attempt the same way all the others had.   
  
But, he didn’t want to stop! Error wanted more!   
  
No well thought through but decision made, Error decided he wanted all of it. He brought one hand up to snag onto Ink’s wrist before impaling himself downward until his entire nasal aperture was pressed flat against Ink’s lower abdomen he tangled his tongues around the cock and swallowed. Swallowed until his cheeks hollowed out and his eyes rolled back under a tidal wave of euphoria. His hands frantically working his engorged clit until it throbbed viciously on the precipice of nirvana. Free falling off the edge at Ink’s howl of completion.   
  
Choking, coughing, screaming his own climax but refusing to let go until the glitches left his eyes and he could once again feel his body after his system’s recovered from it’s crash.    
Once he could see clearly, it was to Ink staring at him like Error was a Creator incarnate.    
  
Error wondered what he did look like from his face splattered with multi hued magic dripping off each of his 5 tongues to the glowing silver blue cum that drooled around his fingers to stain the carpet under him.   
  
Maybe he could get Ink to paint him...and  _ paint him _ like this again?


	10. Swapfellcest, Kinks: bondage, cockworship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black realizes that there is one very important thing you need for a dick measuring contest....it's a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also apparently "wholesome"
> 
> Besides the kinks picked for the day there are size difference, praise kink, and self deprecation =3

This...this had not been a good idea. Black had so many regrets right now. After being suckered into spending time with his other counterparts by his friendlier double, Blue of Underswap, Black had decided that a pecking order of some kind should be made.   
His brother would have teased him about his ego but Black wanted every other Sans to know that, while yes he wasn’t the original or even a first generation AU, he was by far the best of them and no he didn’t have a complex thank you very much!   
  
Strategy and puzzle craft had helped Black maneuver the group into several friendly competitions. Some he accepted lose gracefully-they weren’t actual skills he deemed useful like who cares how much of a condiment you could drink at once…?- the rest he took with an iron fist.    
But this latest development blind sided him. He should have suspected this round would come considering the several Lust Sans in the group or the dirty perverted nature of the Fell Sans but their “dick-measuring contest”...became an actual dick measuring contest.    
  
Now, Black was obviously the perfect example of peak physical prowess. He wasn’t the tallest, he was the shortest actually he lost that round hands down. Black had just enough padding to give him the right amount of curves and a tummy as flat as a dinner plate. Slim had eaten off it once after whining for days to try a new kink.   
  
So when everyone agreed to ‘whip it out’ Black expected something much different than what he received. Like some horribly twisted army salute, every Sans pulled out their uniquely hued phallus and began to rub themselves until full mast was achieved. Even Blue was sporting a hefty cock quite proudly if his smug grin meant anything.    
They...were all just standing there...side by side and comparing length to width and even curvature?! When Black heard to whip it out he had expected everyone to take their shirt off and show their breast! He was ready to expose his perfectly crafted chest for them to be amazed at. They were full, bouncy, soft but firm enough to grip with lightly dusty pink colored nipple that stood out against his dark indigo magic.    
  
Black...Black had never summoned anything besides his female body. He was aware he could form a male one but found his feminine shape more empowering. Even when he had Slim under him while straddling his squirming brother, pinning him by those massive beast he calls tits, Black had his pretty flower formed.    
He hadn’t attracted anyone’s attention yet, thank the fucking stars, but soon enough they would look over and expect him to drop his pants and join them in their posturing.   
  
With great concentration he focused and his magic slowly flattened out then reshaped into something that by what he could feel, even hard would not stand a chance.    
  
“Okay so far we have Red at the thickest but G with the longest! Who's the shorty?” Classic called out. He himself was pretty average, vanilla if you will, and seemed completely unbothered that his fucking dick was out like an unwanted hand pointing right at Black.    
  
He had come expecting to show off and prove his superiority and in just a few minutes his standing would be obliterated because if his dick even in it’s little proud upturn-could you blame it? His counterparts were handsome obviously they were part of him- was seen he had no doubt he would be mercilessly teased by his more basic copies.    
  
Slowly to not attract attention he double clicked a button on his phone. It sent out a panic signal that Black’s brother had installed if something ever happened back in their world and Black was in danger. Slim would short cut over without a moment to waste and better, no questions asked.   
  
Which is what he did.    
  
Stooped over, hands in the pockets of his sweater and eyes a-glow. To the casual observer Slim appeared calm and aloof but Black could see the rigid cut to his shoulders and the way his glowing eye light took in the room...and its unique occupied content.   
  
“M’lord?” Slim questioned. After taking stock and doing his own reading of Black’s stance, he ripped his eyes away and focused completely on his sibling. Black was so thankful he could trust Slim to respond to him no matter what.    
As for the other Sanses, some had covered themselves or eyed Slim up like a welcomed intruder. The rest were worried and come forward first being Blue who upon opening his mouth to ask if there was something wrong, Black cut off.   
  
“It seems I will not be gracing any of you with my unclad form. Pity for you but I have a life outside of my dick and am needed back at home.” Black said evenly. Lying through his damn teeth. Taking his brother’s hand he held his breath through the dimensional shortcut and collapsed as soon as they reached their home.    
  
“M’lord?!”    
  
Slim soon joined Black on the floor, patting him down for an injury or whatever had caused his normally dynamic sibling to fall over like a discarded doll. When he reached his sibling’s pelvis and he felt something he knew existed but never thought he would see much less feel.    
  
“Sans?” Slim questioned hesitantly not once stopping his hand from running over the bulge nestled in the apex of Black’s thighs. Slim’s magic was already responding. Crawling over his ribs and inlet. Itching to form his breast and hungry cunt. Maybe whatever was bothering his brother could be fixed with a good and nasty romp.    
Slim had expected a verbal reply maybe even a slap to his jaw for molesting his brother despite the would be dire circumstance of Black using the emergency signal on his phone.    
  
Instead, Black grabbed Slim arm, pulling his twitching fingers away long enough to shimmy out of his pants and show off what was within.    
  
Small, darkly colored, with a head that matched the same dusky pink that sprinkled Black’s breast. Albeit covered in a shiny gloss of slick arousal. The dainty penis curved upward quite proudly, rigid and twitching.    
  
“...It’s small”   
  
What…?   
  
“It’s small, ** I'm** small” Black said while glaring hatefully at his erection. “I’m the better Sans! The strongest, the most skilled. They were all just standing there talking about their dicks and- OOF!” Black’s tangent got cut off when a rush of air. Opening his eyes after instinctively closing them from the sudden impact, Black found himself flat on his back with Slim bodily over him.    
  
Slim was drooling copiously, his clothes somehow gone from his body and his full ecto formed. Black was speechless. What had overcome his brother? Could he not see this was serious?   
  
“Get off me you dog! What are you!? Hey!!” Black screeched. The hands he had been using to try and push his brother off were wrestled behind his back forcefully and locked in place with his dog’s own collar! Black’s scathing threat died before it could even leave his mouth instead he choked and stared wide eyed down below.    
  
Slim was hovering his burning hot core right above Black’s length. Drips of glittering juices were drooling free to drizzle all over it and his thighs. He couldn’t possibly mean to have sex now after seeing just how tiny he was?! There was no way his much larger sibling would derive any pleasure from this but the wanton moan Slim let loose when he sunk down not only buried Black’s own squeal but showed him otherwise.    
  
Black was trapped, bound and buried under Slim. He couldn’t even see much over Slim’s massive breast. Their size difference left Black in the perfect position to have his face buried between each mound. Barely able to breathe much less move.   
  
Thankfully, Slim took it upon himself to do all the moving. He was in a frenzied state. Frenetically switching between body rocking bounce to great grinding swivels of his hips.    
  
“Oh p-pit hah! Papy what..? HAH!” Black was blissed out of his mind. It felt like he was being devoured by a hungry mouth. Thick lips and warm walls sliding over his never before touched dick. It felt nothing like when he used his pussy. “Slow down it’s...it’s too much PA-PAPY!” and he was cumming. Cumming from barely a minutes worth of stimulation and even halfway through he could feel another already building.   
  
“Precious. So good and cute M’lord. You’re rubbing me perfectly” Slim giggled deliriously. Black wasn’t reaching very far but the tip would rub against Slim’s g-spot head on. When his little brother’s cum splattered his walls Slim could feel himself shake in sympathy throwing his head back, tongue hanging limply in euphoria but held himself under control. It wasn’t enough, he needed more of Black tiny little cock. He wanted to fuck himself on it until Black was bawling and shaking under him and even then Slim wanted to lick it until there just wasn’t enough magic for it to retain it’s form.    
  
“Ghk! Make it...Papy haahn make it stop!” Black was pleading the wall of flash encasing his head muffling him. He kicked ineffectively against the onslaught of pleasure but again it roared up his spine, leaving him crying loudly from it all. He begged, prayed but his calls were left unanswered and heir safe word unspoken so he was summarily ignored.   
  
Slim for his part had all intentions to worship the gift his God, his brother, had bestowed upon him.


	11. PowderBlue, Kinks: anal pounding, anonymous sex (dub con warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous sex doesn't quite work when your partner has a spectral brother that can go through walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a dub con warning! Blue has no idea that Dust Papyrus can see him and is telling Dust everything.
> 
> This is not the original Dust but a fandom based one that I have some personal HC for. You can see he's a bit more unhinged but in a Joker kind of way instead of a murdery one. 
> 
> This chapter will be continued on day 20!

Blue was in absolute heaven. He was getting the ass pounding he had always hoped and dreamed of. If only things hadn’t come down to this, but fuck if he really cared. Instead he let loose another squealing moan and claws the walls that trapped his lower half in place.  
  
He had heard of The Playhouse some months ago. At the time he hadn’t been all that interested in the tidbit of information. He had plenty of things on his plate already what with being a Star Sans and fighting the forces of evil. From mass murderers, psycho killers to even the embodiment of negativity, Blue was lucky to have a full night’s sleep.   
  
But then he lost his temper.   
  
Blue was **not** a child. He might be the youngest of the Star Sanses and even the Star Council but he was a stars damn adult and he wanted sex! There wasn’t a Sans or Papyrus that didn’t want to fuck him good but when he offered they looked terrified. He did have one friend who suffered the same fate as he but sometimes he wanted something new!   
  
On the other hand, The Playhouse swore up and down about their anonymity. If you went there and requested it, no one -not even your partner- would know who you were. If he had known his duo was unknowingly a trio and just who exactly was turning his ass inside out, Blue would of ran for the hills.   
  
Sass, an Underlust Papyrus, led him into a cozy room with all kinds of pillows. It was oddly shaped, only half a bed that cut off by a wall with a hole in it. Blue would be able to rest on the silky sheets on his belly while his lower half was slotted into place for his partner to use. The upside he was comfortable and had plenty of space to brace himself but the downside was that he couldn’t reach down to pleasure himself which he found out quickly enough.   
  
His expectations had been a nice simple romp. His nether lips had been licked and played with by a few fingers but it was soon abandoned. Digits he had slicked himself, walked their way up toward his tightly clenched hole.   
Blue had filled out his preference form truthfully and inside, was beyond pleased that his partner had matched him so well.   
  
Blue loved anal. He had enough toys at home to rival his lust counterpart Trinket, who helped him pick some of them out, and feeling the burning stretch when he pushed one in always got him off sooner than when he played with his pussy.   
His partner had licked all around his hole before imitating exactly what he planned to do. A long sinuous tongue circled before pushing in and out of Blue ravenously. Blue was genuinely disappointed he couldn’t hear the lewd slurping he was positive would be echoing around the other room. Blue wasn’t sure if it was lube, spit, or even the slick his match would scrape from his dripping cunt to wet his fingers every time he introduced a new one, until there were not only 4 inside but the tongue that had yet to leave.   
  
Back to the discrepancies of just how many were participating. There was a certain spectral ghost that was describing in quite vivid detail not only how lewd Blue was with his heavy drooling and eyes that had yet to stop crying pleasured tears but exactly who he was.   
  
The Playhouse did not discriminate on who visited as long as everyone was clean, consensual and maintained the rule of neutrality. This was a place for easy, casual, sex with no string attached and all the stress relief a skeleton could need.   
  
Which meant the darker verses had access.   
  
Such as Dusttale Sans and Ashe, his brother who everyone thought was just a crazed skeletons hallucination, who waltzed right in. He visited often enough that the two owners knew his preferences by heart.   
Sass had told him there was a match ready for him with all the exact kinks ticked. So when he arrived and saw the mouth watering periwinkle colored bubble butt, Dust had to have a taste and he was not disappointed. Like pure cane sugar with a hint of spice toward the end. His little meal quickly became Dust’s favorite flavor.   
  
It was to his great disappointment that he had to pull away because of the insistent throbbing between his legs. If the little treat felt as good as he tasted then Dust might just be in love.   
  
He was not disappointed.   
  
Besides the copious stretching and his own saliva literally coating every inch of the others crevice, he was gripped like a vice. Each inch was a battle with no quarter given. By the time he bottomed out, Dust was ready to spill his load without any further stimulation beyond the hungry walls milking him for his promised cum. All good things and perhaps even Heaven itself wrapped in to a snug tunnel that Dust would die happy buried within.   
  
Ashe, ever in tuned with Dust thoughts and feelings, took it upon himself to see just who exactly had his sibling so smitten and it was with a victorious crow he returned after phasing through the wall to check.   
  
Dust was balls deep inside Blue one of the Star Sans and much coveted by all!   
  
If that didn’t give him all the encouragement he needed to move. The crazed skeleton started a brutal flesh bruising pace. He forgoed the handles on the wall to brace himself instead by grabbing the inviting ass in a double fisted hold. Each resulting thrust causing the plush pseudo flesh to fold and make it ripple like ocean waves until they reached their zenith under his hands. Dust wasn’t going to stop until his Blue was ruined for all other dicks.   
  
“Brother he screams so pretty”   
  
“Aw he’s crying brother!”   
  
“Oh brother he’s cursing now! He wants it harder Sans! I wanna see his face when he comes!”   
  
Ashe, bless his undead SOUL, had kept visiting Blue every chance he could. Caressing the unaware skeleton, even licking away tears. Blue was too blissed out of his mind to notice and if he did, he showed no signs beyond begging for more and faster.   
The spectral Papyrus whispering all the nasty things Blue was begging for right into his deranged brother’s ear. Ashe loved when his brother lost himself in lust whether dust lust or the more common definition. The determination magic rising off Dust, precious food that fueled Ashe’s being.   
  
Dust hips began to stutter, his thrust more of a painful grind now. His bones ached, despite the magical padding and Blue’s own pretty little butt a lovely shade of purple where their hips connected. His punishing pace had marked them good but he wasn’t quite out for the count. Blue’s sweet little hole despite the pain Dust suspected he was in, still clenched around him seeking. If Blue had wanted him to stop then he would have pressed the panic button each room had.   
  
“He’s a slut Ashe!” Dust cackled madly. “He’s perfect for us brother. Tell him, tell him Ashe that we are coming for him!” With one last burst of strength, Dust shoved himself into the hilt until his back bowed and his spine popped. He swore that the wall even shifted under the onslaught before unloading every last little bit of magic he had worked up. It roiled deep within before shooting its way up and out to splatter Blue’s innards a muddy red further darkening the half Dust could see.   
  
At that, Ashe went over to Blue and hovered over the soundlessly howling Blue and whispered their foreboding promise. Perhaps somewhere deep Blue heard him. Hazed eyelights had sharpened for just a minute and looked around frantically before the relentless grip of orgasm drew him under once again.   
  
By the time they were escorted out, Blue was long gone but as for their promise…?   
  
What was that old saying about Sanses and their promises?   
  
Oh yea…   
  
**they always kept them one way or another....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget 
> 
> This chapter will be continued on day 20!


	12. Dreamslut, Kinks: detachable parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare is done. The world is filled with idiots and his brother is a devious slut. There isn't enough alcohol...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the dreamtale boys and am using a fandom version of them with some personal touches. 
> 
> I love Dream but I also like the idea of him being a slut of the finest vintage and Nightmare being just over this.

The balance of the Multiverse was a delicate but ever fickle thing. Which the factions of the Multiverse learned the hard way. They had spent untold years squabbling over power, over emotions or creativity verses destruction.    
It came to the point the worlds around them started to buckle from the lack of balance. Making a truce of sorts be declared.    
  
Ink, the Creator, would only create one new AU and one replica - just in case something happened- and abandoned Au’s that were bereft of life would be destroyed by Error, obviously the Destroyer.   
For the Gods of positivity and Negativity, Dream and Nightmare respectively, it was a bit harder. They thrived and survived off their allotted energy. Things couldn’t not always be one over the other.    
Most of the worlds wanted to help or fix the ‘fallen worlds’ as they were called. Bring food to the horrortales, free the ones still trapped underground, stop the killing and so forth. There was much squabbling over who had the right answer until the only Frisk among them, impossible to keep Core out of their business, said that for every world they ‘fixed’ another would fall to takes its place. The multiverse ran on repetitive cycles. Much like the resets they were plagued with.    
  
Each world would run its course and either begin a new or fix its output. Nightmare would watch the fallen worlds and consume the negativity, when things finally turned to the positive he would exchange it with Dream for one of his worlds that had taken a turn for the worse.   
  
On the business side, these deals were perfect. Everything worked out and everyone got along.    
  
None of that mattered on the more personal levels. To keep everything cohesive, good relations had to be kept up and as cliche the idea was; gatherings were ordered.    
  
Mandatory gatherings.    
  
Which lead all the skeletons of the Multiverse where they were now. Some random spot in the anti-void that Ink painted a massive house into for everyone to ‘play nice’.    
Everyone was here. Every Sans and Papyrus, the Council members, the Star Sanses and loathe he use the term, his Doom and Gloom boys.   
  
How much he hated that moniker. Nightmare was the God of all things Negative, his allies were the epitome of darkness, death and madness. He had killers, crazed scientist, a literal cannibal! But no, give them some flowery little nickname. Foolish, idiotic, imbe-   
  
“Would one of you perhaps for one single minute,  **SIT STILL** ” Nightmare snapped turning to the skeletons sitting on either side of him. Killer, aptly named from his proclivities, who had planted himself against Nightmare’s side and had yet to sit still. Even the usually haphephobic Error was brushing against him periodically. “What is wrong with you?!”   
  
Killer at least had the decency to look ashamed but Error had a bluntness that Nightmare usually found endearing. Not in this case.   
  
“Someone stole our toys, are using it, but ** hasn’t fucking moves in hours** !” Error snapped back at Nightmare in the same vicious tone Nightmare had used.    
  
The sectional they had all taken residence in alongside some Council members went eerily quiet at Error’s declaration before nearly simultaneously shouting a combined, “You Too?!”   
  
It was at that moment Nightmare decided he was too sober for any of this. While the others went off on a tangent on the mysterious thief, Nightmare stood and headed toward the bar where Ink and Dream were sitting. He very rudely, yes he can be petty, stepped between them and grabbed a bottle of Muffet’s finest, forgoing a cup.    
  
Ink stared at him a moment before twitching into a smile and parroting the overly excited greeting Dream had given him. Nightmare decided to ignore his sibling for obvious reasons and grunted in reply toward Ink. He didn’t like the SOULess bastard but he could admire his strength.    
  
“Looks like your side of the party got excited. Ooooo are you playing a new game?” Ink babbled. Judging by the blush on his cheeks he was drinking a bit more than paint lately.   
  
Nightmare sneered at him before giving his reply, “If the game is whose a stealing slut, then yes.” He didn’t bother waiting for Ink’s inevitable next question. “Someone is running around stealing people’s toys, using them for their own sick pleasures before putting them right back where they found them. Apparently, they can even infiltrate my castle and touch  **Things.They.Shouldn’t** ” Nightmare ended this with a snarl and a large swig of his drink.    
  
Tired of this conversation and over the positivity just oozing out of every surface, Nightmare turned to go back to his seat. Before he could take a step, his and Dream’s eyes met. Same stupid yellow stars in the same dopey ass face but his usual serene smile was replaced with something quite devious. Dream was looking at him with a smirk worthy of a darker Sans before the lithe skeleton shifted in his seat with an exaggerated motion.   
  
From across the room two voices shouted. Startled before dissolving once more into cursed filled rants.    
  
For Nightmare, he remembered a toy he had placed out as a bait that had been stolen right from under his nose, that had been immediately used by an incredibly familiar heat. His brother was up to his old tricks again and if he heard the debate in the corner no one suspected Dream and his innocent hopeful air.   
  
Stupid, hopeless, bastards.    
  
Nightmare took another longer drink and walked away. He did not consider remaking his phallic toy again and certainly did not consider leaving it somewhere quite visible in a place incredibly positive and perhaps decorated in sun symbols. He absolutely did not and swore to himself it was the alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another fun chapter to break up the thirsty desert that is kinktober~


	13. fellcest (pokesans au), Kinks: dacryphillia/ face sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Petal messed up his first ever showcase! Can his tearful eyes save the day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my pokesans au and for those who haven't read them before,
> 
> A Cherry is a "shiny" variation of Red Pokesanses. In this au, shinies have different personalities compared to their counterparts alongside different color variations.  
Cherries are pink and anxious where Red's are bright candy apple colored and angry thug boys.

“Come here little one. Let me reward you for a job well done” Trainer Edge cooed. His little Petal, his newest Poke’sans and miraculous find, gave him a wide-eyed stare coupled with a heavy blush the same color has his breed.    
  
Both were on the bed each Poke’sans Center provided to the trainers seeking lodge. They were the only occupants at this time since Edge’s first Poke’sans, a Red type the original version of a Cherry, was resting after today’s battle.   
Edge had entered a contest to test the waters now that he had two Poke’sans. One to show off and one to battle. Red, his starter was stubborn and refused a nickname, had handled the more physical trials flawlessly but there had been a slight hiccup in their plans.   
  
Despite several training sessions before the day of the contest, Petal had been overcome with nerves while on stage and tripped. Right in the middle of his performance, he had lost his balance and face planted on the stage floor. Either the resounding silence or the pain from his fall, Petal began to cry. His little face scrunched up before large sparkling tears built up around his eyes and he let loose several piteous cries. Edge had broken stride and ran forward to scoop his little Petal up in concern. Fussing over the whimpering Poke’sans he missed the judges giving their score. Edge expected them to be disqualified but instead received top marks! Petal’s adorable performance, endearing tears and Edge’s instant reaction had warmed the Judge’s hearts and them winning the ribbon.   
  
The trio had retired in a stunned stupor.   
  
They had won their first competition even though their carefully planned routine had ended badly. Eventually it had clicked and they celebrated. Red got to gorge himself on whatever food struck his fancy but Petal had refused the offered rewards. Edge was all for buying the tiny Poke’sans a new dress or perhaps a few accessories but it seemed the little Sans wanted something just a bit different.    
  
But Petal was a Cherry and they were filled to the brim with anxiety and more than a pinch of hesitation. Petal wanted a bit of extra ‘attention’ from Edge. Something along the lines of their first meeting where the Trainer and enticed the wild Sans with freshly baked sweets and eventually a dexterous tongue that reached all kinds of nooks and crannies inside that Petal had no idea even existed! Now with the guarantee of that sweet bliss, not that Edge wouldn’t have given him it at any time, Petal hesitated.   
  
“Take your time darling. I won’t rush you” Edge promised despite the fact he was sporting a hard-on since earlier today. Yes, his first instinct at seeing his Cherry cry was full on protection mode but some dirty base instinct had summoned his magic and hardened it to its fullest. Bless Ink and Error for his preference for dark clothes. Edge wanted to ravage his Sans. He wanted to plop the tiny weight onto his lower jaw and sample the intoxicating nectar from his sweet Petal’s flower until he was blessed with those same tear speckled eyes but the cries being of pleasure and not humiliation or fear.   
  
His patience paid off.    
  
Petal slipped out of his nighty and clambered his way over for Edge to pick up and set him on his new seat; where Edge gave up holding himself back.    
  
“Mnyah!” Petal shrieked happily. His stubby fingers scrambling against Edge’s skull for purchase. The Sans had not expected the full length lap his Trainer started with. From his bead down past his hole to even flick appreciatively against his second entrance.    
Edge’s tongue was long and dexterous, it rubbed just right over every good spot that Petal possessed. His puffy pink lips were suckled and nibbled until they darkened into a rosy shade. Not a single crevice was left untouched and it was only then did Edge deem the moment perfect for him to continue forward.    
  
Petal struggled when Edge brought his hands over to lift Petal up. Some of his Red traits appearing enough for the normally demure skeleton to hiss and bear his teeth warningly though the horny little Poke’sans was appeased quickly. Edge had only lifted Petal so he could readjust them. If he wanted to thoroughly tongue fuck his cutie he would need more space.   
Widening his jaw, Edge uncoiled his tongue fully, spearing the fussing Petal into his first orgasm of the night. The shock of being suddenly dropped alongside Edge’s tongue stretching him so suddenly was too much. Petal came squealing around the wildly undulating muscle that pressed, rubbed and thrashed his inner walls into a frenzy.    
  
When it finally stilled, Petal was shaking and Edge was splattered in pastel pink slick from cheek to cheek and down his neck. The pillow under them hadn’t survived the attack either. Shame faced, Petal tried to lift himself off on shaking legs but Edge’s hands were like metal clamps.    
  
“Mn-yah?” Petal chirped questioningly. They had to clean up quickly or the stains would set! His answer was Edge’s tongue starting a slow but sharp staccato rhythm right behind his clit. Petal’s reward wasn’t over quite yet. 


	14. swapcest, Kinks: auralis, biting/marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch was obsessed with Blue's laughter. Aint no one having them but him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short but funny chapter. Had some issue writing the kinks but! I hope you guys like it!

There was nothing in this world more important to Stretch then Blue. His little brother was amazing beyond words. Blue could do anything he set his mind to and did it with a flair all uniquely his.    
His aura was addicting and gravitated others toward him. Like planets circling around a grand sun.   
  
But there was one thing that stood out among all of Blue’s perfection.    
  
His little brother’s laugh.   
  
There were so many different kinds that Stretch just couldn’t pick one over the other. His happy joyful laugh when he accomplished something new, when Stretch startled it out of him with a well placed pun, even his tiny sweet giggle when Stretch flirted and nuzzled that one spot right at the base of Blue’s skull where his spine began, that had his brother giggling breathily.    
  
Stretch was a dragon and Blue’s laugh his best jewel. He hoarded each and every one of Blue’s laughs with a zealousness unrivaled and right now Stretch wanted to burn everything to the ground.

  
Slim that rat bastard was hamming it up with Stretch’s jewel. The mutt was holding back nothing, from puns to silly jokes to even miming out stories like an absolute buffoon and his dear innocent Blue was in stitches.    
Stretch knew Slim’s real intentions. They were practically the same person after all. Mutt wanted in on Stretch’s territory. **How dare he**. Couldn’t he go bother his own brother like he usually did? Go get screeched at, maybe his collar yanked a few times. Anything as long as those precious spine tingling, SOUL lifting laughs were for Stretch only.    
  
“Mweh heh heh!”    
  
Oh HELL NO.    
  
Whatever that bastard did had Blue bent in half with even tears in his eyes. TEARS! Before Stretch had gone off his jealous mental tangent, Slim had been over a foot away but now he was close enough for Blue to hold him while he tried to keep himself upright! And if Slim didn’t appear pit damned smug about it.    
Slim looked over at him and smirked! He smirked! Stretch wasn’t going to let this carry on for one single fucking moment longer.    
  
Stretch wasn’t sure if he short-cut or sped walked but one moment he was on the couch and the next he was across the room with both arms wrapped completely around Blue, pinning the slighter skeleton to his chest.    
If Slim was a dog then Stretch was a cat because he hissed viciously, his bones rattling before sinking his teeth into Blue’s clavicle in a decisive show of ownership. This skeleton was  **his** and this was his mark to show the world.    
  
Blue’s sudden startled shriek called everyone's attention but it was the Swap Papyrus' action that made them move. Goodbyes and see you laters were tossed out before one by one they all disappeared. Even that shit-eating Slim vanished with with his hands held up in surrender.    
  
“Wowie Papy, Mweh heh...Slim was right”    
  
This laugh was breathy and mischievous and Stretch realized he had been had. Played like a fiddle by both his brother and his counterpart and honestly he couldn't be mad, but he could be vindictive.   
  
Stretch released his bite only to latch onto that special little spot and lavished in his brother’s instant squealing laughter.    



	15. Swapfellcest, Kinks: immobilization, cervix penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black wanted a prince to be his mate! not this hideous looking cat!
> 
> Blink motherfucker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black is a precious little munchkin cat and Slim is that meme cat pretty much. MA! THERE'S A WEIRD CAT OUTSIDE!

“Get ready sweety, your new hubby will be here soon. Oh you’re going to love him! He’s a champion you know. Critics say his genes are perfect and you two matched! I worked hard to make sure your application stood out”   
  
Black pretended to ignore his Owner but in all actuality he was nearly vibrating out of his fur with anticipation.    
  
Black was what was known as a hybrid pet. His kind were, at first, made in a lab as special pets for the rich and influential. Over time they began to be paired up and bred under their owner’s authority raising their numbers from perhaps a hundred to a couple of thousand. Small lovable pets that had all the cuteness of an animal but the exotic features of ancient monsters.   
Just like with other domestic pet breeding, every litter was an improvement of the last. New traits would pop up, new colors or even different sub-types.    
  
He was  the shining example of perfect pedigree breeding. His majestic ancestors had been one of the first pets ever made. Long sleek bones making up their frame with short elegant ebony colored fur on their paws, neck and tail that shined just right in all lights.    
Except with a few key differences, enhancements in Black’s opinion.    
  
His fur was long, his paws were short (his owner called him a munchkin) but he retained all of his breeds quirks. They were meant to be spoiled and were well aware of it.    
His Owner treated Black like the God he was. So when his Owner declared that Black was ready for a mate- he had entered his first heat cycle- and litter of his own, Black was expecting someone as perfect as he.   
  
He spent long nights indulging himself on imagining the possible suitors. Perhaps one that was tall and fierce with a muscled body or possibly one similar in stature to Black and just as fluffy. One he could bully for attention whenever he deigned them worthy.   
  
Oh yes, he was ready.    
  
That morning, Black had yowled loudly until his Owner was wide awake and would not stop until every inch of his body and fur had been coiffed into perfection. Once he deemed the job adequate and only then, did he let his Owner wander off to take care of herself.    
He had a nest to build or more correctly, re-build.   
  
Once his demanded grooming was completed and Owner released him, Black had been placed in his, ugh, ‘ _ play-pen _ ’.    
Similar to the ones Black had seen his Owner place their grand-kittens in when they visited.   
  
It was demeaning but...comfortably and sufficient for his daily needs. Plenty of plush pillows that Black liked to throw himself atop of and sunbathe. They were quite large but so very soft to the touch, feeling delicious on his bare bones.   
He prowled the round space. Kicking toys into a pile for later, shoving his cushions under the window for maximum warmth absorption. This part was a bit tricky and they had to be positioned just right. If he had been paying proper attention, Black would have noticed the new addition to his space that had been dropped off by a newcomer.    
  
He did eventually feel an unblinking stare burning into his back.   
  
Fur puffing, Black slowly looked behind him….   
  
“MNYAH!”    
  
Black was so horrified he screamed! What in the fuck was that?! It was hideous! This...this couldn’t possibly be his awaited mate could it?   
Long, grey fur that looked messed on purpose, framed a face only a mother could love. Large vacant sockets, Black would have mistaken him as blind but one socket did have a bright orange ring of ...something, but that mouth was monstrous. Large fangs jutted out each side- overlapping!- and one of them was false! The hybrid looked like he had spent his life fighting or just lost a particularly vicious battle with a blender.   
  
But more important than the others incredibly hideous visage, how could his Owner do this to him!?   
  
Black made the mistake of dismissing the other, running past him to paw the walls of his nook and released his most betrayed, heart-breaking cry. When he was ignored, how dare they ignore him, he stopped his crying and began to shriek.    
  
“ **How dare you** ! You bring me this, this GARBAGE?! I am Black! Son of Gaster and winner of several perfect pet awards! And you want me to have kittens with this obviously inbred, mangled, cur?!”   
  
“Sorry Princess, but they don’t care and ,heh, all I can say is jack pot.” The voice from behind Black was liquid sin. Deep, just a hint of a rasp but smug.   
  
Hoo no. If that abomination thought he was going to mate  **him** he had another thing coming. Black was going to rip that false tooth out and shove it in his a-   
  
“Ah!” Black screeched momentarily flailing before instincts kicked in and he went limp. Either the bastard was closer than Black guessed or was wickedly fast. The very same teeth he had been threatening to break had wrapped around his scruff. The large canines easily going around his small vertebrae to closed around the other side. Black was very aware just how sharp those teeth could be and they were right up against his throat.    
Instead of getting kittens, it was Black being the kitten. He was easily picked up and carried to the pillow pile he had prepared but not for its intended purpose.    
  
Black wanted to reach backwards and claw the hell out of that perverted bastard. But his arms were short and his paws could never hope to reach. Darn his tiny cute self! He kept up his continuous hissing even when his body reacted to the musky scent of a virile male hanging over him and the paws that were rubbing over his rump in a massaging motion. Encouraging Black to accept him inside.   
  
Though his jaw hadn’t released his grip to keep Black stationary the larger cat himself didn’t stay motionless. Every other part of him was in motion. Busy paws roamed Black’s body. Mapping every little hot pot he could fine. He kneaded delicate ribs until small moans interrupted the growling yowls Black kept up. Drool that built up around where they joined began to leak out to trickle down. Little ticklish trails that cooled the further they traveled. But they couldn’t hope to cool down the heat building down below.   
Their lower halves had begun to rock together. The larger male instigating a gyrating motion that stimulated where their cores mixed. A large phallus, primed and ready, slotting itself between puffy slick covered lips.    
  
“Names Slim, but you can call me honey.” The newly dubbed Slim gurgled out around his mouth full. Each word causing his tongue to lap and flick at the sensitive cartilage between Black’s vertebrae and teaching Black that his neck was a lot more sensitive than he once thought.    
  
“I’d much rather hahn! C-call you bastard!” Black spat back. In spite of his bravado and hateful vocalizations, his hips and taken to sway in counterpoint to Slim’s own movements. His lower half priming itself to take their first mate and sire to their future kittens. He could feel his inner walls loosening in preparation and an emptiness building low in his belly.    
  
Black tried desperately to ignore the whispering in his mind. The little voice coaxing him to give in and mate. The other may not be the handsome princes he had imagined but he was big and Owner would never had praised the other often and well, Slim was proving to be incredibly strong and adept at what he was doing.   
  
Every little spot Slim touched had sent lightning up and down Black’s spine in deliciously addicting waves. His large hands cupped Black’s smaller body gently and even though his actions were forceful and he could have easily taken what he wanted from Black, Slim was doing his best to convince Black to take him in.    
Several times while their cores danced, the head of Slim’s cock had nudged against Black’s opening but hadn’t forced its way in. Instead, Slim had retreated and continued his slow going motions that dragged the rigid length across Black’s clit scrumptiously. Those wandering hands had settled neatly on his hips. Cupping them easily between the two. Black’s smaller size making it easy enough for Slim’s finger tips to meet on his belly where they kneaded his magic firmly.   
  
Maybe…   
  
“Ahm well. I won’t call hah you any of that...but I AM of better genes obviously so surely the kittens will take after me and not, ugh...you” Black sniped while primly moving his tail to the side so his full glory was on display. “Get to it then, I expect you to-Oh stars!” he was cut off mid sentence by Slim taking full advantage of Black’s permission.   
  
He had worked hard for this after all.    
  
A quick shimmy of his hips had Slim positioned just so that the next roll of his hips slid home. Honey coated lips pushed aside by thick sienna colored flesh. Slim didn’t stop even when he hit the very end of Black’s passage and thumped his head against Black’s cervix. He just pulled back and gave several short trust until he broke through and settled himself happily within Black’s womb.   
  
“Don’t worry darling, I will take good care of you. Out kittens will be perfect, promise” Slim panted after he finally released his grip around Black’s neck. There was no way his little mate would leave now. Not while he was thoroughly impaled on Slim’s shaft. The spines adorning it scratching at his inner walls teasingly. Though he didn’t think Black wanted to. Not with the way he arched his back until his sweet little ass rose in the air like a ripe peach, perfect for biting. Maybe during round two. Slim had no intentions of stopping until he had tasted and devoured every mouthwatering inch.    
  
They lost themselves quickly in the act. Black tearing his perfect pillows in ecstasy every time Slim bottomed out inside him. Yowling their pleasure without hesitation, steadily getting louder with each heavy thump of their hips connecting.    
Even when Slim pressed downward and nothing of Black was visible and the only sign he was there being his wheezing mewls of post orgasmic bliss, until Slim achieved his goal and unloaded his potent seed inside Black’s innermost sanctum causing it bulged and overflow back to splash and stain their bodies.    
  
Fur matted, sticky and gross they curled together on the damp pillows for a small nap. Or at least that is what Black hoped but found a hand spidering it’s way up his calf to hike his hind paw straight up in the air for another round.    
  
Slim had to make sure their were plenty of kittens after all. Plenty of snaggle toothed, silky furred, midnight colored kittens inside a round shiny purple belly. 


	16. Dustbunny, WARNING DARK, Kinks: Consensual fisting/power difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sugar is just a bit too hungry and Dust more than acceptably insane. 
> 
> Who is strong, the cannibal or the murderer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redtomatofan gave me permission make a unhinged version of Sugar so this one IS DARK!
> 
> You have been warned! there is crazy people here and lots of pain/pleasure!
> 
> no one dies but there are hints of death
> 
> (remember Ashe is the dusttale papyrus)

Sugar wasn’t sure what was louder, his and Ashe’s tongues tangling sloppily, his own SOULbeat or Dust cackling praises every time he worked another finger inside Sugar’s sloppy wet pussy.  
  
When Sugar first met Dust, it had been frightening and heady. The unhinged skeleton was powerful, the air itself undulating around him like waves. Not even the falling snow seemed to touch the stranger and the usual scavengers had all ran, or perhaps killed really Sugar never bothered to check.  
He was stronger than even Blood and filled with a hunger not unlike the one that haunted Sugar’s empty belly. The difference not only in the LV but physical strength between them was astronomical. Dust could easily rip Sugar’s frail, food-starved body apart with his bare hands and would have if it wasn’t for Sugar politely greeting **both** guests. Sugar’s manners saved him that night and probably Blood once he came out axe ready to avenge his beloved sibling.  
  
It was clear to many, Dust had a clear obsession with the manifestation of his departed sibling. Everyone was convinced that “Ashe” was one of Dust delusions, to the point even the Sans second guessed himself but yet, here was someone who could see the spectral Papyrus. The others thought Sugar cruel to encourage Dust madness but when were they merciful in the first place?  
  
Sugar later finds out it was that the two had come to escort the siblings out of their starving world into one where the other “rejected” duplicates lived under the leadership of a powerful negative being. There was something wrong with all of them. They were undesirable copies, imperfect and hideous, but found a family in each other, albeit dysfunctional.   
  
It quickly became quite clear to Sugar that Dust wanted something much different than family from him. If Dust was obsessed with Ashe then he was consumed with something for Sugar and it spread between both siblings.  
  
And Sugar was flattered.  
  
The potent aroma of danger that wafted off the grey-tinged skeleton made Sugar’s mouth water. He wanted to sink his teeth into his brother’s counterpart and taste marrow on his tongue. He wanted the Sans to pin him down and carve into his body. Impale him by blade or magic, rip him asunder and know that if Sugar was hungry the other would survive the feeding. Probably.  
  
Theirs wasn’t a healthy relationship and really they had very little hope to find one either way.  
  
Every time they came together it was painful, messy and **satisfying**. Getting healthier only made it better. Sugar’s body could take more and more. He wanted to burn in the fires of their deadly passion. It was humbling in a way, a barrier against Sugar succumbing to instinct, that Dust could easily stop him if things went too far. So titillating that Sugar couldn't do it back. Just trust that Dust or most likely Ashe, oddly the more sensible of the two despite being dead, having some sense to not kill Sugar whenever a bit too much marrow was spilled or a bone or two broken.   
  
“Gonna work my thumb in~” At least Dust warned him this time. The response to trying fisting had been answered with three fingers being jammed inside Sugar’s hungry hole. It hadn’t hurt, Dust cock was bigger than three bony phalanges, but he was over the moon at Dust wholehearted agreement. Even better when Ashe whooped his agreement and yanked Sugar into a throat fucking kiss. Oh the fun they had had seeing just how far Ashe could touch Sugar. The answer is everywhere and deep enough Ashe almost lost his hand down Sugar’s maw.  
“Oh Sugar, taking it like a champ!” Dust thumb slide in down to the base and even up and over the ball joint with nary a twitch or twinge. Sugar now had the Sans’ entire hand inside his heat. He could feel Dust already wiggling his fingers and scraping at his inner walls with cracked digit tips. Even felt when one dug a bit too deep and a different kind of warmth filled him. It hurt so much and stars did it burn but-  
  
“Do it-hah! Shove your hand inside and Fuck me!” He ordered deliriously. He wanted Dust to use that ill gotten power and shove not only his fist but everything he could inside Sugar until the Papyrus could taste the remains that coated his lover! Sugar wanted to not only feel but hear his pubic symphysis strain against the intrusion.  
  
Starvation can lead to so many things going wrong in the psyche or it’s victim. Insanity is one, masochism another, but more than anything…  
  
“FILL ME UNTIL I BURST! AAH!”  
  
Came the insatiable desire to be full. Sugar glutted himself on everything Dust gave him. He took each shove as the punch it was. His body sliding against the stone walls painfully of some random hallway their rendezvous occurred this time. It was disgusting and filthy. Sugar was sure they would leave these walls painted with a combination of cum, slick and blood. They would meet again and again like this. Their bodies colliding until eventually one broke.  
  
They both couldn't wait for it to happen. Who was stronger, the murderer or the cannibal?


	17. Nighterror, Kinks: Suspension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night watches over those under it's care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is wholesome and non sexual. A "oasis" in the desert of thirst if you will~

  
**No one was asking for him**   
  
“ _ ...Error are you there?” _ _   
_ _   
_ **He was safe here**   
  
__ “...Why aren’t you working?!”   
  
**There was only darkness, no more white light** **   
** **   
** “Calm yourself Error. I have you”   
  
**That voice…** **   
** **   
** He opened his eyes and saw only his own strings and beyond that rolling coils of darkness that absorbed all light, and he remembered.   
  
His name was Error.    
Nightmare had him.    
No one could hurt him here.   
  
They were in Nightmare’s castle, guarded by some of the most powerful Sans in the multiverse. If someone did foolishly break in and get past them, they would die before they could utter a scream nor whimper. Nightmare would keep the world quiet, silent of all life, just for Error to heal because Error was his and Nightmare was King.   
  
So, Error stayed wrapped in his own strings, behind a wall made of Nightmare’s very magic, guarded by world destroying abominations in a world that was itself dead. Here, there were no voices, no bright painful colors, no look alike friends, no judgmental dreams. He dangled up above like a caterpillar in its cocoon waiting to become a butterfly. Suspended somewhere between time and space, asleep and awake. Drifting in the grey.   
  
With a smile, he eyes closed and drifted off once more.   
  
Meanwhile down below, sat a lone skeleton. He was soundless, not even the liquid negativity that rippled in waves over his body made a whisper. Neither did his fingers when they delicately turned each shriveled page of his tome.    
In front of him were screens that floated without aide. Each showing a different skeleton under his charge.   
  
All were secure.   
  
The night continued on.


	18. Errink, Kinks: brat taming/ sex toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's plan went a bit too far and Ink had his own ones to begin with!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Error and he's so fun to mess with!

“I’m sorry, i’m sorry I-ink plea-hah! Please!” Error begged. Begged for all he was worth for Ink to take pity on him. Yes, he didn’t need to throw a tantrum over a piece of chocolate or in his fit wreck half the house, and maybe most of the doodle sphere, but this was not what he expected would happen! He wanted a bit of punishment for his bratty behavior, maybe some spanking or some hard thrust down fucking but Ink was being a bastard! He just wanted some spice in their sex life!   
  
Error could even pinpoint the exact moment he fucked up too. Ink had stared at him hollowed eyed before the creator had reached for his sash and pulled out the one mixture Error had never seen.    
  
Red and Pink paint.   
  
He knew what they did on their own. Red for rage and Pink for lust, that Ink only needed a lick to get the full effect but...Ink downed both vials until they were empty. The once empty sockets now had red target signs but in the center? Brightly glowing hearts. Ink had a target and Error was it.    
  
Error had held out hope. Maybe the mixture wouldn’t last that long and hey, he was the destroyer thus immortal and in all his years he hadn’t ever heard of someone dying from sex. Even in the Lust verses! But Error felt like he was just seconds from blowing apart.    
  
He had tried to run. Abandon ship and hide in some out of the way universe until Ink calmed his rampage. He wasn’t scared of Ink hurting him, they were mated after all, but Error was scared for his ass! Literally!    
The portal hadn’t even finished forming before splats of grey paint latched onto his wrist and ankles, solidifying into heavy chains that quickly tugged him off his feet. Ink was at the other end reeling Error in like the catch of the day. Error considered using his strings but his movement toward his eyes hadn’t gone unnoticed.    
His once meager bindings became a full body hold. The only parts of Error that had been left uncovered where his head...and ass.   
  
Error had raged when his pants were ripped, he had made those!, but choked on one of his tongues when Ink started to pour something between the cleft of his cheeks. It felt oily, slimy and was quickly warming up the longer it stayed in contact with his skin. Error, aroused to an embarrassing degree, began to shout abuse at this treatment.   
  
He had been so sassy and proud but now he was a sloppy mess.   
  
Ink had destroyed him. Whittled Error’s will down with toys he didn’t even know Ink had. For a moment it dawned on him that perhaps Ink had wanted to bring something new to the bedroom but had gone the more physical route. The creator had stocked up.   
Hot wax had been dripped over his magic, fingers had been shoved into his holes callously before toys of all kinds were introduced. Some rattled, some shook, one latched onto his clit like a hungry mouth. Again and again, climax had been ripped from his body. Violently, Error shook and screamed his pleasure trapped in a web of paint, pain and pleasure.   
  
He begged. Error was pleading, he wanted more or for it to stop.He didn’t know anything anymore. His mind was a confused, cross-wired mess! He wanted for Ink to say something and forgive him, please!   
  
“I’ll be good” he sobbed. “T-take them out!” There was so much inside him. Little beads strung together like a necklace that smacked against each other. They slammed his walls, pressed his buttons, tickled his nerves making his insides burn like fire.   
  
Finally, Ink spoke his first words since he drank his paint, “You’re a brat, Error. You cry and beg while you cum around all these little toys but it’s not enough for you. More! Stop! It hurts! So good!” Ink tugged the beads out just a bit and Error relaxed despite the taunting words. He shouldn’t have, really. “But I'm not hearing a safe word. You’re just a big whiny baby~”   
  
“You bastard!” Error snapped. How dare this goldfish brained abomination taunt him! It was like Error didn’t just spend the last who knows how long as a pleading wretch at the feet of their Master.   
“When I get out of this, i’m gonna make yo-FUCK!”   
  
Ink hadn’t bothered to let Error finish his empty threat. If Error wanted to keep acting like a little bitch then it was up to Ink to handle it. He slapped his hand forcefully across Error’s bruised backside once more. The flesh mottled with hand marks, teeth imprints and dried, partially crusted wax.    
  
“Oh Error, you’re so much fun. I can’t wait to hear you apologize! I worked very hard on this house for us and it’s rude for you to blow up all over it like that!” Ink’s laugh was decidedly evil and Error would sooner die than admit the gush of fluids that squeezed out at those words. Instead he glared, set his teeth and hiked his hips higher.   
  
“I’d like to see you try squid!” Even in the face of inevitable defeat, Error...was still a brat and fucking proud of it.


	19. Swapcest, Kinks: Daddy kink, filming, dirty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch has an obsession for his filthy little brother.

“Come on Blue, tell the camera how desperate you are for your Daddy’s cock~”   
  
Bless the stars that his baby bro was as much a freak as he was. Once they had gotten together, their sex had gotten wilder, raunchier and friskier by the day it seemed. Once Blue was able to take Stretch’s considerable length, the sky was their limit.   
  
But this? This wasn’t even close to their normal depravity but it was better in it’s own way.    
  
Physical proof.   
  
Physical proof at Stretch’s finger tips of how much of a complete and utter slut his sibling was.    
  
Blue was dressed sweetly, immaculately in a dark, see through negligee that didn’t cover much to be honest. Stretch could clearly see Blue’s lavender tipped nipples that were begging to be sucked and bit until the gentle tones turned darkly bruised. He could see the tight underwear pulled taunt around Blue’s freely weeping cock. The cute chubby thing twitching in its feeble confines, crying it’s sweet but tart tears that darkened the fabric around it with arousal. The underwear itself drenched enough that the moisture it could no longer contain flowed freely down Blue’s toned thighs and highlighted a little gift that sat between cleft cheeks.   
  
A string of beads with a hoop at the end that was locked around one of Blue’s index fingers. Every time they twitched or flexed a bead or two would appear before being shoved right back out of sight. A perverted game of peek-a-boo that tormented Stretch in deliciously agonizing ways. He wanted to hide next. Fling the unfulfilling toy aside and bury his own length inside. Destroy Blue’s tight fuckhole all while continuing playing their perverted childhood game but with his bright orange cook instead of that fucking string or even his own face.    
  
“I want it so bad Daddy! Don’t I look pretty? We picked the outfit together Daddy, but...I wanna be naked Daddy. Let me take them off, please?”   
  
The pleading dragged Stretch’s eyes back up to where wide, ‘innocent’ eyes gazed at him imploringly. Bright dazzlingly hearts took up most of Blue’s sockets. They would be endearing on their own, heat meltingly so, if it wasn’t for what Blue was doing beyond looking at him invitingly. The salacious mouth that had spoke those scrumptiously filthy words were licking, salivating over a life-like replica of Stretch’s cock. The very same one he was imagining a moment ago shoving into his brother’s ass.    
  
In fact, that lucky toy got to enjoy Blue’s warm mouth because as soon as the little minx noticed Stretch was looking at him directly the entire toy was swallowed down like a particularly delicious Popsicle with a obscene moan. See the bulbous head work its way down Blue’s throat, bulging it outward the further it went until only the base stuck out. Watch the undulating motion when Blue swallowed around it several times before painstakingly slow pulling it out to show off the new coating of saliva that covered it and... he had gotten it all on camera. The high definition lens recording each little sensual detail for Stretch to obsess over and hoard to himself like the selfish, pervert he was.    
  
Everything, every tiny minuscule moment of each movement and every expression for him to pick over until he had everything memorized. Precious little Blue, his little baby slut that yearned for his brother his Daddy to come and take him. Fill his aching hole with cum, pin him down and rip the clothes they had spent hours picking. Dozens of outfits they had gone through with Blue modeling each one for Stretch to touch and pull and rub until the found the very one that was seconds away from being ripped into shreds by Stretch’s disgusting, brother defiling hands.    
  
“Soon baby, I promise. Daddy will let you be naked soon and Daddy promises make you feel so good honey, but fist...won’t you show Daddy where you want him to touch you?” Stretch coaxed, zooming in the camera to catch the coming moments.    
Recording Blue happily hiking his legs up and indecently wide so he could bare himself further. The tiny rope that made up the backside of Blue’s underwear being neatly plucked aside to show off the hungrily twitching hole under it and the flimsy unfulfilling toy be steadily pulled until finally the last bead popped out to lay with its fellows abandoned on the bed cover. Blue’s hands deserting them once they no longer served their purpose.    
Dainty hands held the used hole nice and wide for the camera to clearly see the twitching muscles within.   
  
“Here Daddy, touch me here…”


	20. BerryScaryDreams, Kinks: semi-public sex, aphrodisiacs. WARNING DUB CON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the continuation of day 11 but its not the pairing you think~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter is heavy with dubious consent. The tag non-consenticles as well! If you don't like mind altering aphrodisiacs or anything along those lines, please ignore this chapter.

  
“Disgusting…”  
  
The single spat word broke the silence of the otherwise peaceful forest clearing. The speaker was all but invisible to the untrained eye unless they knew who exactly they were looking for. Nestled under the bough of one of the large trees dotting the field stood a menacing figure.  
  
Nightmare, God of Negativity, had taken residence in this out of the way universe for a reason. Normally, he wouldn’t be found anywhere close to a brightly lit, mostly positive realm such as this. Too far into Dreams spectrum, but enough hidden darkness for him to form and lay in wait for his innocent prey to appear.  
During a lull in the usual chaotic battles he and his warred with the opposite faction, one of his minions had gone off to entertain himself. Upon Dust return, said minion, insane skeleton that he was, had been all smiles and satisfaction. The sheer amount of positive energy oozing off the practically glowing skeleton still made Nightmare’s stoic form shudder in disgust. He had a good enough idea what had happened considering Dust had loudly said where he was going but the play by play had given Nightmare an idea.  
  
A truly wicked one.  
  
Dust had managed to pair with one of their enemies, Blue the Star Sans, and become infatuated enough to stalk the merry Sans through the multiverse. Find out his hobbies, habits and hang outs. Which just so happen to be the world Nightmare was residing in.  
The younger Star Sans was almost always in the company of another making it impossible for Dust to approach him for “a second round” and when he found him alone for once in this world, he had been soundly defeated. Dust was a killer, powerful and well honed but his fractured mind often lead him to weakness. Every time the crazed monster would catch a single glimpse of Blue’s ecto body, his prerogative switched from fighting to mating.  
  
Blue was beloved, friend to every monster and a steadfast supporter of all things good. Innocent in the eyes of the masses but most importantly, the key to Nightmare’s inevitable victory. Blue, could never hope to defeat nightmare in battle, meaning Nightmare could grab the Sans and hold him still long enough to give him a little present.  
  
Nightmare, was covered in liquid negativity. It soaked over his bones in thick rivulets that either killed or infected anything it touched. He hadn’t paid much attention to it honestly. Useful when someone tried to grab him during battle or if it splattered on an enemy causing a painful acid like effect but...if concentrated a certain way harmless, physically at least. All he needed was a host and Blue, perfect always welcomed Blue, would be his host. His Trojan horse as some would coin it.  
  
Who would resist the temptation to ‘spoil’ innocence if it came to you begging for your touch?  
  
“Yes, Papy. I’ll be home soon I promise”  
  
Speaking of. There was his sweet prey. Blue was stepping out of a portal almost exactly under where Nightmare was standing. The little monster soothing his overly protective brother that he would be fine. This was a peaceful world and the likelihood of him being attacked were slim to none. How naive of the danger lying in wait above him. That the moment Blue hung up and no one could hear his screams, Nightmare would-  
  
“MWEH!” Blue screamed, flailing. One minute he was standing on the ground bidding his brother goodbye and the next he was being yanked into the air by several incredibly familiar appendages. They were unmistakable in their form and the presence that came with it, Blue was unsure how he could have missed it, but his captor was none other than, “Nightma-ack!” Blue found himself gagging on one of the same tentacles that had his struggling limbs captive. The oozing magic already melting on his tongue, tacking his teeth together. The bitter taste repulsive, overly so. He could feel his body priming itself to throw up from the revolting flavor soaking into his mouth but the rising bile was summarily pushed back down by the magic shoving itself deeper until he could feel it squirming in his throat. The cold, so cold, magic making a path down into his roiling stomach that had felt hot before from the rising sickness but now cramping from the glacial magic. The gag sliding out with a nauseating pop after finishing depositing it’s present within Blue’s middle.  
  
He could feel a creeping numbness radiating from his middle out. His fight tensed muscles relaxing involuntarily until he hung, like an overcooked noodle, from his restraints. The only part of him left warm. His panic-stricken SOUL that banged around his chest, a bird fighting it’s cage. Once he was limp, the tentacles began to reel him upward toward the main body that Blue could see now. His own despair and fear feeding his captor enough for him to fully materialize outside of the shadow he had been one with moments before. Blue idly wondered if this is what a fly felt like when the spider caught them. The slimy magic encasing his body on the outside in it’s frigid embrace. Inside and out Blue was frozen, trapped and at Nightmare’s utter lack of mercy.  
  
Blue rose until he was face to face with the God. Weak, prostate...scared. He couldn’t read anything on his enemies visage. Not a single hint to what Nightmare intended to do to him but tried to stand firm in the face of possible death.   
The world seemed to hold its breath. What was going to happen now? What did Nightmare want now that he had him defenseless?  
  
He asked, his words slurred from his growing fatigue, unable to wait a moment longer in suspense, “What do you want with me, Nightmare?”  
  
Blue expected the answer but not the action that followed.  
  
“To bring despair to the world”  
  
And Nightmare dragged his victim forward into a bruising kiss. The mouths meeting with an audible clack where little time was wasted. Nightmare plundered Blue’s mouth voraciously. Mapping out the inside for any spot left unblemished. Each roll of his tongue leaving more of his contaminating magic. Each motion filling up Blue’s mouth until there was no where for it to go but down. Down to join the rest of it sitting impotently inside Blue’s core. Waiting for the catalyst that would spark the magic to curdle venomously inside. Infecting Blue and transforming him into a vector of disease. Just a drop, the first drop of Nightmare’s saliva reaching it was enough and in that moment, he was not just Blue anymore. His SOUL stopped it’s pitiful fight and succumbed to the encroaching darkness.  
  
He was part of Nightmare. A vassal for the God, ready to spread the gift of negativity he had been bestowed. A virus inside the body of all that was good in the world, ready to infect it’s fellows and kill the light that opposed them.   
Imperceptible, unchanged physically from his normal self but rotted inside. His next question no longer on the thread of what would be done to him but,  
  
“How may I serve you?”  
  
Orders were given and Blue was set gently down back on the ground he had been so cruelly ripped form. A moment to straighten out his clothes and like that, nothing out of the ordinary. Same bright star shaped eyelights, same ever present smile if perhaps a bit more heated and unrestrained. Primed and ready to deliver its fever from one willing body to the next. But if you looked closely there in his shadow, was someone else entirely.   
  
~  
  
A thump followed by a moan. Excited, heated words bouncing off some little used back hallway just off the main entrance in the Star Council’s castle.   
  
“Bl-Blue, of stars! Hah, what has gotten into you?” Dreamed laughed breathlessly, having to forcefully hold Blue back to speak. The God of positivity had been all but accosted, manhandled and molested by his smaller friend. He thought he wouldn’t see him for the rest of the day considering Blue kept a strict schedule and today was his ‘relaxation day’.   
Instead, He had practically ripped the clothes off Dream all while touching every single bit of bone he could reach until the God was wearing nothing but his black bodysuit and crown.  
  
Blue hadn’t even spoken a word when they met, just looked at him with the same come-hither eyes that always lured Dream into accepting a fun, friendly romp. The moment they were alone, Blue had attached his mouth to Dream’s like he was a lifeline. Tonguing his way in forcefully to drag Dream into a sloppy make out session that had both their chins covered in drool. Could Blue be in heat? His bones did feel like they were burning. Maybe he had eaten something from a lustverse? His usual sweet flavor had a darker undertone this time around.   
  
Something potent at that. Dream’s own body felt like it was reaching boiling point. Much faster than his usual climb toward arousal. His magic had formed itself into a receptive, pleasantly wet pussy that Blue had wasted very little time before invading. He had even ripped the bodysuit Dream was fond of wearing under his armor. Dream’s complaint muffled with another dripping kiss and a deft twist from knowledgeable hands. Not many knew that Dream and Blue shared a casual relationship behind closed doors since they both suffered the same unwanted fate.   
  
A dry spell that everyone refused to break in fear they ‘corrupted’ the innocent Sanses.  
  
They fought murderers on a nearly daily basis and had suffered and delivered near fatal blows! But oh no, let’s not touch the forbidden fruit!  
  
“Dream” Blue whined, ripping Dream from his downward spiral of unfulfilled desires. Dream was wasting time thinking about could have beens when Blue was there trying his best to tug his distracted friend to the ground. It wasn’t necessarily comfortable, stone cold steps in a somewhat grimy corner but Blue’s body was a welcomed distraction. Especially when he opened his own legs after divesting himself to show a glistening cunt that beckoned Dream enticingly. “Please?”  
  
Pit yes. They hadn’t done this in a while. Usually they took turns plowing the other into sweet oblivion but this had been a dirty favorite. Pressing their wanton cunts together in a slippery body sliding mess.   
  
Legs locking together they began to rock chest to chest. It wasn’t the safest position. Usually they it would be on a bed with both somewhat laying down. Instead they were mostly sitting up, holding onto each other with their legs hiked to the side, one below one over. Their sensitive beads rubbing against the other pleasurably.   
  
Dream submerged himself in the pleasure. Brokenly moaning around Blue’s demanding kisses. Never noticing that Blue was tightening his hold by increments as he hitched his hips a bit lower. Attempting to rub his entrance against Dream’s. Their placement obscuring Dream from seeing the dark slithering magic that seemed to crawl out of Blue with a mind of its own. An easily recognizable green tinged black that Dream had come to know all too well. The poor skeleton chasing his orgasm eagerly, unaware of the darkness now entering his body via his trusted friend. His body overcome with an unnatural warmth.  
  
It was too late by the time he realized there was something wrong. His SOUL was warning him. Calling for help from within his ribcage that danger was coming. His instincts screaming between fight or flight and he found that...he couldn’t move.   
Blue had maneuvered Dream until both of the golden colored skeleton’s legs were hiked high and his arms were squished awkwardly at his sides. Blue was strong but he shouldn’t be this strong.   
  
But what scared him the most was a cold crawling sensation that was making its way higher and higher from where their lower bodies were connected. A cold, negative feeling that surrounded him those 100 years he was trapped in stone.   
  
Eyelights quivering, Dream spoke one last final word, “Brother…?”  
  
~  
  
Nightmare moved the moment he felt it. His darkness in the light, growing strong enough for him to transport himself and his entourage. He had ordered them on standby. Announcing that today was the day they claimed their victory. Stretched his aura until each one was whipped into a frothy army of blood and rage.   
  
He expected to step through perhaps in one of the Light’s lesser strongholds. Blue having caught some hapless fool and enticed him into a sexual rendezvous. Enough for Nightmare to spawn and send his hosts off to spread his darkness further while he took the place firmly under his grasp.  
  
He never anticipated that his first conquest would be in **the** Star Council Castle or that his second vassal would be his real prize. His brother, God of positivity, and proverbial thorn in his side.   
  
But the undeniable proof laid at his feet in a dripping puddle of combined fluids.  
  
Blue and Dream were still locked together, rubbing themselves against the other while they kissed lustfully. Swapping Nightmare’s sticky black ichor between their mouths like sweet ambrosia. They were covered in it from their mouths to their chest and especially where they joined, still rutting like animals.   
  
“Heh, looks like we won't have much of a battle sadly.” Nightmare commented. He and his were enjoying the show the two fallen Star Sanses were making of themselves. His new prized possessions, his boys. He had plans for them later, much later.  
  
Instead, he orders them to stand, idly slapping away Dust’s hand when he reached for Blue, and sends them out alongside his servants. Imagine the negativity he will feast on when the fools see two of their own, their shining examples of all that is virtuous and pure, covered in their enemies magic all while they struck down their friends or spread their stain from one casualty to the next. There was enough on their defiled forms that a simple touch would bring more pain and suffering than any weapon.  
  
Nightmare joined his fellows and luxuriated in the screams all while dreaming of two cute pets serving him from the base of his throne.


	21. Dreammare, Kinks: A/B/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare was supposed to be the Alpha! What in the ever loving fuck was this?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fun chapter to help recover from yesterdays~

How could things have gone so wrong?! All that time planning and none of those plans-none of them- could have prepared him for this!   
  
Nightmare had lured his brother off from the battle deliberately. Not to kill him, but to claim him. He and his brother were at the age to present as Alpha, Beta or Omega. They had reached adulthood long ago but like most skeletons, sexual maturity came later.    
  
Nightmare was fully confident he would present as an Alpha. He was strong, overwhelmingly so, and capable of maintaining those under him, who were strong all on their own, at his command. Dream on the other hand had to be an Omega. There was no way he could be anything else with that lovingly stupid personality of his. His entire disposition screamed motherly! Who else would so idiotically put their lives on the line for people they didn’t even know?   
  
Except, after they had run far enough that the sounds of battle had long since faded and the heat of their bodies grew to a roiling boil. Nightmare did not manifest what he expected. Instead of a shaft tenting the cloth of his pants, he felt a warm wet drop down between his thighs and Dream…   
  
Dream was staring at Nightmare like he was the finest meal this side of the multiverse. His brother still looked the same, no sudden mass or teeth nothing so obvious. But, an aura had built around him. Almost tangible the air announced his dominance to the world while Nightmare’s own wilted and curled on itself, like a shaking quim.    
  
Nightmare had an epiphany. Everything snapped into place. How could he have missed the signs or perhaps interpret them wrong.    
  
Nightmare was the Omega. He was strong because he was the last defense in protecting his young, he brought people to his side, his “minions” and took care of them as pseudo children. He had been locked in a survival mode after his brutal transformation. Protecting himself subconsciously in hopes he could ward off would be attackers instead of outright using strength he might need for more important things. Nightmare wouldn’t even fight unless his charges were hurt! He was teaching them to stand on their own two feet instinctively but only stepping in when they needed him!   
  
And Dream.   
  
Dream was an Alpha. The shining example of Alpha every fool swooned over because of course he had to be! That saccharine nature, that loving over protective stance and his pit damned need to love and cherish those below him!   
  
“Chrrm?”   
  
Nightmare’s head snapped up to meet Dream’s dopey face. His brother was looking at him with this gentle smile and loving eyes. The God was holding both of his arms out toward Nightmare in a welcoming gesture. Beckoning the abomination to come into his embrace so they could mate and be one, as they should have been since the beginning. Dream made the sound again that attracted Nightmare’s attention and made his insides quiver just so.   
  
Dream was calling to him, singing to him in a display of affection. As if they hadn’t just been fighting, as if Nightmare hadn’t been planning to pin the other down and have his wicked way with him before claiming him.    
  
Another chirp and step forward. Nightmare wanted to run, hide away in his castle where Dream couldn't get him and the world made sense again. Where he was the one in charge and those under him listened without question. Anything that stopped his body from reacting to Dream’s heady scent. Nightmare wasn’t sure if the warmth sliding down his legs was his negative magic anymore. His instincts demanding he bare his stomach and present his virgin entrance to the robust Alpha that was crooning to him endearingly.   
  
He stayed in place, frozen, at war with himself. Even when Dream was finally at arms length and chanting Nightmare’s name like a prayer or even twitched when his clothes were slowly pulled off.   
  
He reacted when Dream began to undress and Nightmare got his first true glimpse of an Alpha’s girth. As long as his forearm and just a thick, the same color of Dreams magic. From it’s rounded head down to its…   
  
“Oh fuck no” Nightmare lashed out shrieking. Dream had a fucking knot and it was bigger than the fist Nightmare used to punch Dream away with.    
  
He was Nightmare, God of Negativity, Destroyer of Worlds and enemy of Dream and all that was good in the worlds. He was not a coward!   
  
But, he ran like one. Faster when he heard Dream give chase.


	22. V.1 HoneyMustard, Kinks: primal play, kemonomimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf Red wants him some sweet bunny loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two versions of this chapter! This one with my original story line and V.2 that is a shared story line between Vexatious and myself.

Oh those poor unsuspecting bunnies. A brother pair, sweet as can be. Happily playing around a clover patch they had come across during todays foraging. Unaware they had crossed into wolf territory.    
  
Of more currently the territory of two wolves that were lazy enough to share and filled with a different kind of appetite.    
  
Red, scoundrel that he was, had left his old pack once his brother had taken the lead. He felt it was time to carve his own path, see what the world had to offer him so to speak. Picked a direction and walks until his paws ached. Ate what he felt like. Enjoyed the wind that brought new scents until he found one he liked and followed it to a large mostly unclaimed forest.    
Mostly.   
The forest was inhabited by another, larger wolf.    
  
Slim had the same idea Red had. Once Slim’s own brother could stand on his own paws, mated and settled in, Slim took off to enjoy his life before settling down himself. Harassed some people, chased some squirrels. Whatever struck his fancy but best of all, no nagging.    
He settled down eventually where he landed. There was plenty of food to hunt, hybrids to mess with and best of all no hunters.   
Red coming on by didn’t bother him much. It was like having a pack that stayed the hell out of your way and didn’t ride your ass. They formed a sort of friendship. Crossing paths on occasion to share a meal or a story.    
  
Their time was mostly uninterrupted until low and behold two newcomers had entered their neck of the woods.    
  
Said cute brother pair. Hybrids just like they were but not wolves. Oh no, they were bunnies. Skeleton monster mixed with rabbit. From their floppy ears to their soft paws and bouncing tails.    
  
Red suspected the smaller was the youngest just by how the taller one acted. The orange bunny was close to Slim’s size in height, meaning he dwarfed Red by quite a bit. They almost constantly had their ears up, listening. If Red wasn’t so experienced, along with having the nifty little ability to teleport, he was completely sure the bunny would have found him by now.    
Or noticed Slim that was practically drooling down his front staring at the smaller powder blue bunny.    
  
Yea, he was cute but besides some minor differences; he and Red looked too alike. Nah, he would rather mess with the big one. See those long sturdy bones claw the ground or those supple legs and meaty thighs wrap around Red’s head while he feasted. Maybe he would taste as good as he looked? Like the sweet nectar Red sometimes pilfered from the bee hives when he felt especially ballsy.    
  
Red flipped a hand toward Slim to get his attention. It took a bit of branch hopping, thanks to the bigger bunny hearing the movement and Slim unable to resist being a pervert for five seconds, but eventually they made eye contact.    
  
One thing with being a predator species; is conversing soundlessly. When on the hunt, you couldn’t afford to make noise or your prey would hear you and your bellies would stay empty.    
Neither wolf planned to eat these delicious bunnies. Oh no, not at all.   
  
Spring was coming and their bodies were sending them both a message that was loud and clear. Food was plentiful, space was available and babies were in their future.    
If the bigger bunny took care of their babies like he did the smaller one, Red would never have to worry a day in his puppies lives.    
  
With a nod, a deal was struck.    
  
They would chase down their respective partner, hopefully, and entice them into a fun romp. Show off their sexual prowess and once the mate was blissed unconscious bring them home for a proper wooing.    
Optimistically, the bunnies would accept and they would raise the resulting litter, if any, together or they would accept and try again if there wasn't any soulings sparked. If the bunnies refused? They would be released with fond memories unless they were with souling of which Red would happily provide for until they were old enough to make their own life.   
  
They were monsters not animals after all.    
  
The wolves got into their positions. Crouching down on their paws, they crept forward through the underbrush. Waiting for the more alert sibling to lean down for a nibble while the chunky Blue one kept up their happy wriggling through the green.   
  
NOW!   
  
With a howl they burst forward. Each making a beeline toward their target. Red’s orange bunny pushing his sibling out of Slim’s first charge but it landed him into Red’s path. He had to admit, the larger rabbit was fast and cunning. He would feint and twice even bodily hopped over Red to avoid him. It even came as a surprise when Red had muscled his prey from the other pair’s line of sight and the rabbit disappeared before his eyes! Someone else besides Slim had the ability too and it was a rabbit! He thought the hunt was done but Slim’s yelp behind him drew Red back. The bunny had appeared right on top of Slim and had kicked him soundly in his side.    
  
This changed their hunting strategy. It looks like the little one couldn’t teleport but was agile enough to dodge Slim with ease. All they had to do was keep away until their big sibling would come with a shortcut. The wolves would have to put a bigger distance between the pair or Red’s prey would keep vanishing.    
  
“Slim get ‘em and fuck off!” Red barked. They knew enough of each other that when Red wanted Slim to fuck off it means fuck off. Red threw himself at the bunny one more time and gave Slim the opportunity to lay a hand on the smaller rabbit.    
  
With that, the two were gone and only Red and Stretch were left.    
  
He expected to keep on the chase but instead when he turned he was greeted with a furry foot forcefully ramming into his face. He hit the ground on his stomach painfully. All the wind kicked out of him and anything left squeezed out by the rabbit planting its larger self atop him.    
Hands fisted in his ruff and shook the ringing out of his ears.   
  
“Where’s my brother you bastard? I swear if that piece of shit hurt him you’ll see just how unlucky a rabbit’s foot really is!”    
  
And Red, instead of reacting to the threat like a sensible, sane monster, grinned and offered, “Wanna be my mate?” The indignant scream and furious shaking of his body was worth seeing the pretty honey blush explode across the others maxilla. Seeing the other raise his fist to punch the nonsense out of him, Red help up his paws in a placating gesture.   
“We ain’t gonna hurt either of ya, promise! Just wanted to offer ya a good time of the, heh, tail bumping kind” Red explained. On the off chance his message wasn’t clear enough, he bounced his hips upwards. When the bunny sat on him to pin him down, he had plopped his tight little ass right on Red’s lap and subsequently the chub he had been sporting. He hoped the rumor that rabbits were always looking for a good fuck to be true.   
  
The rabbit looked down at Red with his eyes squinted, motionless minus his ears that had been rotating searchingly. He found whatever he was looking for if the slightly affronted look that plastered on their face meant anything. Looks like he heard something he didn’t want too~   
  
Red was sure Slim had already mounted the little bunny. Something about the little guy screamed- freak in bed.   
  
“Name’s Stretch. You have shit for manners but fine. Let’s fuck”    
  
With that Stretch started a lively grind against Red’s dick. Red’s groan of appreciation was swallowed by his taller partner dragging him into a kiss. Their tongues tangled playfully. Fighting for dominance before Red managed to push his way in. He didn’t much like the taste of clover on his tongue but the rabbit had an underlying sweetness that offset the bitter green.    
  
Like their tongues, their hands warred. Fighting to take off what little clothes they wore. Red reluctantly releasing the kiss to yank the baggy sweater Stretch had on but the wily rabbit used the opportunity to pull down Red’s pants and grasp his magic.   
  
“Sh-shit! Stretch come on. Aren’t rabbits supposed ta be meek and shy?” Yelped Red. Stretch had taken him in hand like a champ. Each motion finished with a deft twist of the wrist that slid his wet palm, when had Stretch even licked his hand, back down to the base. Damn did it feel good. Stretch was experienced, more so than Red himself and he thought he had been a lady killer. But it was him being slain.    
  
“Nah”   
  
And with that, Stretch kicked off his pants and straddled Red’s hips leaving his open lips at the tapered head of Red’s cock. Stretch teased himself a moment, painted his clit a pretty candy apple shade before dropping down until all that was left was Red’s swollen knot. Red was smaller than Stretch by a good foot and a half so despite being well endowed for his build Stretch have enough extra to take him in. Red’s knot, on the other hand, was about the size of both his fist combined. Maybe later they cou-   
  
An ecstatic howl suddenly rang through the forest somewhere off to their left.   
  
They both looked over toward the noise. Red with pride and Stretch with a sour face.    
  
“Tch!” Stretch started a furious pace. Using his stronger legs to lift and slam himself down on Red who howled at the sudden pleasure.    
  
When he had spotted the bunny, he had imagined him on top over the cut fluffy ass plowing the guy into the ground. Not ridden into oblivion! Why was the guy even mad!    
  
“I’m gonna make you scream louder than that flea bitten, thrice damned piece of shit”   
  
Well if he wasn’t in love before he is now!


	23. V2 Honeymustard, Kinks: primal play, kemonomimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf Red wants him some sweet bunny loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second version of the honeymustard chapter that shares a story line with Vexatious!

  
  
When Red first came upon this forest, it was a veritable paradise. Plenty of food and no humans or monsters close by. There was an abandoned farmhouse on the borders and a small town off in the distance but Red was quick enough that he didn’t worry about any humans or monsters messing with him. There was another wolf here, big guy named Slim but as long as they stayed out of each other's way, no problems.    
  
He enjoyed his life of lazy luxury. Not a care in the world beyond an easy hunt or a sip of water. Until someone new moved in nearby.    
  
Two delicious bunnies suddenly appeared one day at that decrepit farmhouse. A small plump periwinkle one that was way too loud and a full course meal Red learned was named Stretch.    
  
Tall, plump but not overly so, with a tail that was begging for Red to nibble. Stretch and Blue, the smaller one, fixed the place up in no time. Red found it interesting to watch them putter about. The land was turned, planted and watered every day. He was hoping they brought in some live stock for him to pilfer but they never did. In hindsight that made sense, Bunnies ate plants right?   
  
It was funny watching their antics. Red noticed even Slim came by to eye them up. Even joined him on occasion for a howl at the borders of their fence so they could watch them run around a bit. Red enjoyed messing with them. Scratching his claws on their door or windows, moving things at night for them to frantically search for come morning.    
  
It was fun seeing the orange rabbit get frazzled, question himself, even get scolded by his younger brother! Hah! Red considered showing himself just enough that Stretch would know it was Red messing with him but the decision was taken out of Red’s hands one day.   
  
He had gotten so distracted in his play that mating season snuck up on him and his teasing became flirting.    
  
Minor pranks turned into small gifts. Plants ready for harvest, already dug up come morning and Red getting bolder and bolder with his actions. Utilizing his teleportation, the wily wolf would brush his hand across that silky, oh so soft tail. He even grew bold enough to sneak into Stretch’s room to roll in the bunnies delicious scent. Warm honey mixed with fresh herbs. Oddly intoxicating.   
  
Before he knew it, his heat focused on Stretch. All his instincts screamed at him to take the other as his mate. To hitch lithe hips up in the air for Red to mount, knot and seed. Tie himself to the bunny until he had nothing left to give and Stretch had not a spec of room left to take any more. Red even spent long stolen minutes on Stretch’s bed imagining long pawed wolves frolicking in the nearby flower meadows while he and Stretch watched them from nearby.    
  
It was oddly nostalgic. Reminded Red of way back when he watched his gangly brother chase his first field mouse or his triumphant grin when he took leadership of the old pack with both fists.    
  
Red turned over and inhaled that sweet scent but his body screamed that it wasn’t enough. He had snuck into the room over and over when it’s occupant was out. But, it wasn’t enough. Red wanted to breath in the honeyed scent from its source. Bury his snout right under the cottontail and imprint Stretch’s heat to memory.    
  
If he was right, Stretch should be in the barn sorting today’s haul while Blue was off in the fields. All he needed was one whiff. Just enough to fuel his late night fantasies while he fucked his own hand, pretending it was Stretch under him.   
There was no way the rabbit would accept being the mate of a wolf. It went against nature itself for prey and predator to mate much less breed. To him, those dreams would stay that. Dreams.   
  
He rolled off the bed and through a shortcut, right into a dark spot in the barn he used for sneaking. There was never anything there, no equipment or jars. Nothing for him to alert anyone of his trespassing.   
  
At least there usually wasn’t.   
  
Ropes caught him in mid fall. They snagged his wrist and ankles in a tight hold that left him on his ass in the dirt.    
  
“What the fuck…?” He wheezed. What just happened. He could see his arms and legs up in the air, exposing his vulnerable belly to his captor that was...Stretch?   
  
The orange rabbit was standing over him with his hands tucked inside his overalls and the biggest shit eating grin on his face. The bunny...had set a trap for him!   
  
Stretch crouched down by Red’s head and resting his chin on his hand, looking Red up and down considerately.    
  
“I knew it was one of you wolves messing with me. You’re not very sneaky you know. You leave fur and dirty paw prints all over the floor and I bet if I looked inside that pocket of yours, i’ll find one of my underwear too”   
  
So the Rabbit had noticed Red’s sticky fingers. It had been a recent addition to his mischief. Stretch had so many pairs! How could he have noticed Red taking a few? He brought them back eventually, a bit stained but mostly intact!   
  
“Did you know Rabbit’s have a good sense of smell?” Stretch tapped his own nose before walking his fingers up the side of his skull to his large upright ears, “and hearing?” The rabbit was mocking him!    
  
Red growled warningly. He was humiliated, being made fun of and why the fuck was he turned on?! His dark pants were doing nothing to hide the bright candy apple glow coming from his pants. Not that he could of hid it with his legs spread open like they were! This wasn’t what he imagined at all! Not that he was complaining but he was the alpha! He was the wolf!    
  
WHY WAS STRETCH STRADDLING HIM!?   
  
Stretch had swung one of those long legs over Red’s prone form and plopped himself right on Red’s lap. Hands rough from work slid their way up under Red’s loose shirt until they bunched it under his neck. Exposing Red to Stretch’s hungry eyes.    
  
From that moment on Red found out exactly what it was like to be prey caught in the eyes of a predator.    
  
His clothes were pulled down and his body exposed to Stretch to consume. His hardened cock slurped into a warm mouth that bobbed at a teasingly slow pace. Despite his begging howls, he wasn’t allowed his release until Stretch was good and ready for him. Every time he drew close those elegant hands he’d admired would clamp viciously under his knot and stop his orgasm dead.    
  
The entire time Stretch hadn’t shut up, even when he muffled Red’s increasing cries by planting his wet cunt on Red’s open mouth. Smearing his juices all over Red’s teeth and mouth until the heady smell lured his tongue out to play deep, deep inside. When had Stretch even taken off his clothes?   
  
“If you wanted a good time furr-end you should of just said so”   
  
“Wow you’re really wolfing me down huh?”   
  
“Bunny got your tongue?”   
  
Red ripped away from his feast to scold, “That’s not even a pun!” but the Rabbit just hopped off him with a shrug and another snarky grin.    
  
“Well, ya got shit for manners so what was I gonna think? You'd knew a good pun if it came and sat on your lap?”   
  
Before Red could argue that the turn was ‘land on your lap’ not sat he nearly bit through his own tongue when Stretch demonstrated exactly what he meant. Reminiscent of their earlier position, Stretch was back on Red’s lap but this time without the barrier of clothes. Stretch took Red down to the beginning of his knot.    
  
“Hey...wanna make some babies?”   
  
Maybe his other dreams would come true after all!


	24. EdgeBerry, Kinks: Stockings, Collaring, Hypnotism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge has to find a way around Blue's knee jerk reaction at his Lv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wholesome chapter for my dear friend on Tumblr. Enjoy Sin-sius!

Edge took in his lover. Little Blue was sitting down on Edge’s spacious bed, anxiously worrying at his clothes. It wasn’t the first time they found themselves in this position. Blue spread out in front of Edge, both hoping that today would be the day Edge would finally claim the swap skeleton. Place his collar around the dainty,  <strike> faintly scarred </strike> , neck in an ever lasting promise of love and devotion.   
  
Except every time they tried, Blue would dissolve into a panic. Ever since the timeline stabilized and the younger brother’s regained their memories of the past timelines Blue hadn’t assimilated as quickly as he would have liked. Both of them were already in a relationship before they got their memories back. Blue was fine that Edge has LV and even understood that he had no choice but to fight or die.   
It didn’t stop his knee jerk reaction when Edge approached him after the event. All he felt was someone with high LV coming toward him and instead of seeing his lover it was a widely grinning child with SOULess eyes wielding a dust covered dagger.   
  
Their plans derailed completely.    
  
They couldn’t be intimate when Blue would go from excited to panicked every time Edge would touch him, kiss him. There was no way Edge could even come anywhere near his neck.  <strike> It aches sometimes, like it was being cut. </strike>   
  
So the collar Edge lovingly crafted from the softest leather he could find that matched the closest to his deep red magic color stayed in its case by the bed, unused and unworn. Still projecting all the love and comfort Edge infused into every supple inch.    
They knew once the collar was on and Blue’s magic accepted Edge’s protection the panic would stop. Edge would be a part of Blue and that horrible image would never invade the sweet skeleton’s mind again because Edge would always be with him.    
  
But collaring was a sacred moment. One of calm introspection and gentle declaration of commitment. Edge could not, would not force it on Blue while he was in the throes of a waking nightmare. Unable to see him and unable to do much else but scream and cry.    
  
They  **missed** each other. They lived together but this moment was the closest they had been in months. Edge across the room and Blue on Edge’s bed that had long since lost Blue’s sugary scent from his absence.    
Blue was even wearing the outfit he had picked out months ago for the collaring. To Fell monster’s, collaring a lover was the equivalent of marriage. A promise of lifelong dedication that was private and sacred between the two participants. The Sans had picked a white nightgown coupled with silk stockings and gloves that resembled a wedding dress. One he fantasizes wearing sometime in the future when he walked down the aisle toward Edge, his future husband.    
  
There just wasn’t anyone else they would rather be with and if they couldn’t find a solution on their own, they branched outward. Asked their counterparts, called out to the other worlds for help.    
  
And someone came.   
  
He was known simply as Cash, a Swap world that Fell into sad disarray. He suggested to them a form of hypnotism that he specialized in, or well a version of what he could do, that would bring Blue into a state of artificial calm. Blank his mind long enough so that he could listen to Edge’s words. It would only work if they trusted each other, if they wanted it. Blue would be defenseless, susceptible, vulnerable.    
  
Edge hesitated, but Blue agreed.    
  
So Edge learned, mastered and prepared.    
  
Again they sat here, Edge with collar in hand and Blue hoping beyond hope that today would be their day.   
  
They began.    
  
Edge twisting a brightly shining golden coin between his long phalanges. The shimmering surface reflecting the light with every turn it made. Throwing back each glowing glance toward Blue’s bright star filled eyes until sockets began to drop and the magic turned a dollish grey. His body swaying back and forth with each twitch of Edge’s finger.    
  
“You’re safe.” Edge began, his voice even and deep. “There is no one here that would hurt you. Only I am here. With me, you don’t have to worry.” Edge began his pledges. Carefully taking even steps toward the dazed skeleton. He would pause every time Blue would jerk, institutionally fighting the forced calm that had descended over him, sensing his approach even though Edge had pulled in his aura as much as possible. “Repeat what I have said”   
  
He held his breath waiting.   
  
“ _ I...I’m safe. No one...no one can hurt me because...you’re here _ ” Not quite an exact repetition but the meaning was there. By now Edge had made his way to the foot of the bed. He was within arms reach of his lover. So close but not yet. Not yet he told himself.    
  
He brought the collar up, dropping the coin to the bed and held it between his open palms.    
  
Edge brought it close, closer until finally each open end settle on either side of Blue’s exposed neck. He waited, expecting once more for Blue to cry and recoil from him in fear-   
  
It didn’t happen.    
  
Blue sat there, repeating what Edge had professed to him. Even perhaps lifting his chin in subconscious agreement to what was about to happen.    
To Edge’s embarrassment, his hands shook when he tightened the collar. Adjusting it until it fit neatly around Blue’s neck and hid that scar, <strike> it didn’t exist anymore-would never harm them again . </strike>   
  
“I love you. Only ever you as long as you’ll have me”   
  
“I love you. Only ever you as long as you’ll have me”   
  
These words were repeated to him but not in a dazed monotone voice but in Blue’s ever bright dulcet tones that warmed Edge’s heart. Gone were the dull grey eyes and back the bright yellow stars that outshone the night sky.   
  
It was to a bright smile and open arms Edge was taken in by and not scared hands lashing out at him to keep him away.   
  
They fell into bed together, their joyful laughs dissolving into groans of ecstasy.    
  
Blue gripping Edge scapula, gurgling around the tongue invading his mouth and fingers hooking at the back of his collar while Edge took his body like a man long starved. Bending Blue in half, burying him under Edge’s larger form in mimicry to his earlier confession of protection.    
Refusing to stop even after Blue had come once, twice but joining him at the third blinding flash of pleasure. Roaring his claim just as loudly as the magic infused around Blue’s neck.    
  
They laid together afterward, Blue resting his cheek against Edge’s rib cage; listening to his Soul Beat. Edge running his hand up and down Blue’s back from the back of his skull which he cradled down to the curve of his tailbone. Only pausing long enough to lightly tug on his claim, enjoying the slightly breathy moan Blue let out each time.    
  
They would need to thank Cash in the morning but before that…   
  
“Do I get to collar you too?”   
  
“I don't know, do you want to do it before or after we get married?”   
  
Edge dragged the sputtering Blue into a kiss. 


	25. Classic Fontcest, Kinks: Cross dressing, Balcony Sex, Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hail King Papyrus and Queen Sans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for you Mystery! Hope you like it

  
  


When the human came, monster kind once again learned how cruel they could be. The child...no, the demon killed indiscriminately. Some fortunate SOULs were spared the kiss of a dust ridden knife for reasons unknown.    
  
In the aftermath once the dust settled, the survivors were left with nothing but the memory of a grinning shadow and the remains of their loved ones scattered in the winds. Their King and reclusive Queen gone, mixed with the soil and flowers that covered their fallen children.    
Their Guard in tatters with no Captain alongside the empty seat that once held their Royal Scientist.    
  
All that was left were two brothers that lived in the very fringe of the Underground. A sentry and a washed up researcher.    
  
But Monsters were nothing if not Hopeful.    
  
The promise of a possible future kept the remaining citizens from falling down and...they were glad they didn’t.   
In a matter of months, the cities were thriving. Every system was revamped. Their King, Papyrus, was a Master of multitasking alongside his Queen and brother Sans whom had a solution to every problem.    
Farms were reworked and new foods introduced by their Queen and new Royal Scientist. The smaller skeleton took the rotten fruit that fell from above and converted it into a deviation of the strand that could survive with little to no light.    
The overcrowded homes were reworked. New homes made into the walls safely, like a grand puzzle they grew upwards.    
  
The people were speechless. The old royalty, bless their SOULs, did their best but after their tragedy they had become stagnant. Asgore had attempted to bring down the barrier, taking the death of each child upon himself while Toriel had run into the Ruins in her grief.    
War had been their end goal for so long but they knew better now. If one single human child could kill so many of their numbers, life on the surface would lead to their slaughter.   
  
They would need to take care of themselves first, rebuild, regroup and relearn under their new Monarchs and they were very ready to follow the siblings lead.   
  
It was oddly romantic watching the two interact. You could feel the love they had for each other just by being in the same room with them. Not for one day had the brothers locked themselves away in the Castle. It became normal to see either the King or Queen walking around in full regalia, though rumor has it the Queen had a penchant for fuzzy slippers under his gown and one monster claimed the King would run laps in a crop top!   
  
Nearly a year after the calamity came, the Monsters decided they would remember their lost ones fondly but would celebrate their new future. They flooded the streets, cooking food, throwing confetti, putting on a grand show for the beacons of light that sat on the castle balcony above them. Unaware that while the King’s smile was genuine, his Queen’s was strained.    
  
Before they had left their rooms, Papyrus had accosted Sans. Pinned him against the pillars of their bed and crawled under voluminous skirts to lap at Sans’ core. He worked Sans up until his older brother couldn’t stand and it was only Papyrus’ larger hands that kept him upright. He teased Sans until the very edge of orgasm but never any further. Even when he slipped one of the smaller toys, an orange dildo with wireless remote, inside Sans and guided his ‘tired, hardworking Queen’ to their designated seats. Sans wasn’t allowed to cum.   
  
“Paps...come on hah, Please!”    
  
Sans begged so prettily for Papyrus, danced too.    
  
The dress would sway every time Sans’ hips would twitch and shake. To anyone else he was dancing to the music but it was Papyrus that was playing the instruments. Rolling his finger across the dial of the toy. Leaving Sans guessing what number he would be left on or when he would rest.   
He had tried to sit on one of the grand chairs available but the moment he made contact with the plush cushion the toy was set to its max setting. It has ripped the one and only orgasm he had been allowed to have. He did not sit back down.   
  
Papyrus loved the tears that dotted his brother’s eyes. He loved teasing Sans until he was a shaking mess under those skirts Papyrus had specifically begged to be made. They muffled the buzzing very well and hid one of Papyrus favorite past times.    
  
“Please what Sans?” Papyrus coaxed. He had buried one of his hands under the ruffles of Sans dress to thrust the toy in and out of Sans. They were alone here. Their lower half hidden from the spectators partying below.    
  
“Please...fuck me”   
  
To the spectators below, they cheered at their leader’s sudden embrace.


	26. Bloodred, Kinks: Body Swap, Size Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood and Red switch bodies. A novel but enlightening experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Silverryu25! Hope you like it lovely

“Blood...you ok?” Red was getting progressively more worried and guilty. Blood hadn’t said anything for several minutes and it was all Red’s fault.   
  
While surfing the Undernet a couple of weeks ago, Red found an interesting potion that would allow them to swap bodies for a few hours. Originally, Red just wanted to know what it would feel like to be in a body so much larger than his own. Blood was massive compared to him. The Horror Sans was built like a bear but twice as deadly. Red himself, while not dainty, was smaller and a hell of a lot thinner boned.    
Their friends would joke that Red could pass as Blood’s kid for discounts. Red would laugh good naturedly, but it would be nice, you know?

  
Blood went along with Red’s plans. He found it cute that Red wanted to feel tall for a few hours. He himself, wondered what it would be like to be the smaller one. Blood was unashamedly a cuddler and he wholeheartedly wanted to be wrapped up in Red’s (his?) arms. Blood couldn’t remember ever being that small in his entire life.   
  
The potion had been tasteless and the swap easy. From one blink to the next they transferred over. Red suddenly in Blood’s body had startled. He took a large step back and right into the coffee table. Easily breaking it in half with his body. Blood, now much smaller, had to scramble off the sofa to reach his fallen now laughing mate. Blood ended up joining in the laughter. Slapping at Red’s larger chest with his smaller hands in reprimand. Something he couldn’t do before.    
  
Neither were sure when laughter became a sloppy makeout session. Blood bodily lifted to sit on Red’s chest in a half cuddle. It was weird. Almost like their first time all over again. They had to relearn their own bodies and each other’s at the same time. Occasionally guiding each other’s hands to new places to rub, pinch and suck.    
It was just before things escalated that they ground to a complete halt. Despite being a different mind and SOUL in each body, the body itself had a preference.    
  
Red in Blood’s body had a large, rigid phallus and Blood? A small, shiny pussy that was already priming itself. Blood was mentally a virgin in this aspect even if his current body was a veteran. Red hadn’t used a dick since he was a teen going through puberty and thought a dick meant he was the one in charge.    
They tried to be serious, reverent, but Red had no idea what he was doing and Blood was all but dancing away from his own fingers. Red’s body needed little to no prep. It had long since molded itself perfectly for Blood to fit. Already blooming open like a hungry mouth.    
  
This let Blood take in Red at his own pace. Breathing deeply and holding his breath while he slid all the way down to the base. Settling his forehead against Red’s sternum, shaking at the stimulation. They were sitting there, frozen. Red with his borrowed hands resting on Blood’s waist and Blood-   
  
Still hadn’t said a word.    
  
While Red was fretting that he had messed up. Maybe he was a bit too forceful in asking Blood to try the switch. He could have just let it go! Red knows that Blood has issues with denying Red anything he asked for and maybe Blood really was against this!   
  
He was so very wrong.    
  
Blood was having an existential crisis.    
  
He expected the insertion to hurt, maybe his mind would make the body reject it entirely! He fully believed he wouldn’t like it at all, having never been interested in summoning a pussy much less playing with his own. Blood had only ever summoned the one on his body ONCE and found he much preferred his dick.   
But, this was amazing!   
The stretch wasn’t painful but the fullness was...intoxicating. He could feel his own dick poking at the center of his tummy. Blood couldn’t imagine ever being fuller than he was now. Could it be Red’s body influencing him? Was it just the euphoric imprint left on this body or was it Blood himself?    
  
There was only one way to find out.   
  
“I’m fine...please” Blood begged looking upward at Red’s worried face. “Fill me more.” Even while he pleaded, whorishly moaning with heart shaped eyelights, short but chubby legs already planting themselves on Red’s larger thighs to boost himself up and down just the few inches he could manage.    
  
How could Red say no?   
  
He bent forward, tightening his grip and used his body in the way he knew it loved. Suspended with nothing to hold on to but the hands at his waist and whatever he could grab, Blood was fucked brutally, viciously, wonderfully.    
His last coherent thought a mix of imagines and half cut, muddled words.   
  
Blood back in his body with Red rutting into him, a supply of the body swap potions, and price ranges of new toys that he could try on himself.


	27. Cherryberry, Kinks: lingerie, fangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red luxuriating under his newly converted mates attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has vampires! If you don't like blood/marrow drinking maybe skip this chapter~

“Not full yet Baby? So greedy” Red chuckled darkly reclining backwards against the headboard. Let his tinier newly converted mate climb him like a jungle gym. Blue made such a precious vampire. All wide shining eyelights and small underdeveloped fangs. Eventually those sweet star shapes eyes would darken in hue and those nubs would become wickedly curved fangs that would pierce through flesh and bone like high powered needles.   
  
Until then, he was Red’s sweet little Baby Doll. All smooth white bone adorned in silks and satins, lace and ribbons. Dressed up all pretty and covered in marrow. Marrow that he drew from Red’s own cracked and scar marked bones. Hard from wear and tear but chewed and scrapped vigorously until marrow beaded to the surface for a jelly like tongue to lap at.    
  
Too new to bite and too small to break. Blue worked hard for his meal to Red’s pleasure. He had fallen for his new little charge at first sight. The bright grin and friendly personality the closest Red would ever be to the sun.    
Red wishes to bask in the glory of the Swap skeleton. Enjoy him as he was, untainted and pure but he couldn’t. He was running out of time. Red wasn’t the only one who noticed just how priceless Blue was.   
  
Red wasn’t the only one cursed.   
  
The Swapfells they were called. All purple, angry and dangerous. A Vampire and a Feral. They targeted Blue too. They used every underhanded tactic. The Feral plying him with the face of Blue’s beloved brother and the leader the Vampire knowing the intricacies that lay inside the other’s mind.    
  
But Red wasn’t a failure and he took every challenge teeth first. When he wanted something, he accomplished it. He saved his brother, kept Edge from being a cursed unlike that twisted Feral that lauded his younger sibling like a Lord to be worshiped.    
Where they were sneaky, sly and crooked, Red was upfront and snared his precious Blue.    
  
Professed his love, kept him close, grinned triumphantly at his broken competition while he sank his fangs into a willingly given neck. The process of ripping his own wrist open for Blue to latch on and drink the tainted blood that would convert him into a creature of the night was addicting, mesmerizing and intoxicating. Red wanted to make love to his shaking mate then and there but held himself back with a tenuous, shivering grip.    
  
In the end it was worth it. Closed sockets, opening to show pale starved lights, a wide seeking mouth. Like a babe, Red cradled him. Fed him, cared for his newly reborn lover until he was strong enough to do exactly what he was doing now.   
  
His best to feed from his maker, bring them pleasure their bodies desperately craved. Feed their empty bellies and later? Red had something else to feed his precious doll. 


	28. Swapfellcest, Kinks: butler, tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black refused to be the maid for a single day more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burn out hit me the hardest this day but I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway!

  
Black had grown tired of coming home every single day to a mess in the house he had spent hours cleaning just the day before. He didn’t understand how their home would get so filthy! Black spent most of the day cycle out and about the Underground performing his duties as Captain and he knew that Slim was doing his own Sentry work alongside the other duties Black had assigned him.   
Yet, when Black came home, bone weary and ready to relax, his once immaculate house was a pigsty. Cigarette butts, socks, collars and food wrappers littered every available surface. From the kitchen to the living room and even up the stairs and down the hall to his brother’s room. Door standing wide open, to the hellish quarters within. The room so toxic from garbage that it couldn’t even stand itself and vomited it’s contents everywhere.    
  
And Black was tired of it.   
  
He was tired of his sibling sitting there while Black cleaned the home top to bottom every single damn day. Slim would help but his cleaning method had much to be desired. Cleaning around objects and not moving furniture does not equate a clean house! No longer would Black be the maid it was time for Slim to be the butler damnit!   
If watching Black constantly cleaning and even verbal instructions and hands on teaching didn’t work, than Black would need to give his brother a better incentive. 

  
When it came to Slim, sex was always the answer.    
  
Black planted himself front and center in the living room, naked and aroused, facing the door. When his brother had come in, Black had knocked him to the floor and loudly announced the new rules. If Slim wanted to touch Black than he had to earn it.    
Slim was to pick up the house, clean that filthy room and maintain it or he would never lay a hand on Black again.   
Slim tried to wheedle and bargain. Even laughed that Black would eventually cave and crave his brother’s touch soon enough. But Black was determined...and skilled.   
  
~

  
“Oh Papy, they feel so good” Black moaned loudly, whorishly and tauntingly. Did his foolish older brother think that Black couldn’t pleasure himself? That he was some God's gift to Black? Did Slim think that Black didn’t know what a sex toy was? Hell, Black didn’t even need a toy to pleasure himself. He had magic. Thick coiling tendrils of magic that ran over his ribs, brushed against his hardened cock and prodded teasingly at his puckered anus.    
  
The desperate glare Slim shot him was more arousing than the touches. Slim was on his hands and knees scrubbing a particularly stubborn spot off the carpet. His frantic brother had whirled around the house in a frenzy. Everything was left gleaming and all that was left was Slim’s bedroom. Which had a particularly wonderful perch for Black to sit on.    
In the center of Slim’s bed, on the one pillow Slim owned under him to catch all the cum that dribbled off not only Black’s cock but each familiar end of the summoned magical appendages.   
  
Familiar in that all of them ended in the exact shape and size of Black’s own cock. Black was going to fuck himself with his cock in front of his brother who couldn’t possibly finish cleaning the room in the next hour much less before Black brought himself to climax.    
  
Maybe he would learn his lesson and keep things cleaner now. 


	29. Classic Fontcest, Kinks: micro/macro, outdoor sex, slime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slime Rancher au none us knew we needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend the game slime rancher people!

When Papyrus first got the news that he inherited a slime ranch from a distant relative, he expected an actual ranch filled with slimes. Instead he got empty land filled with weeds and one singular, portly, blue colored slime that just followed him around with the same silly grin.   
  
The little thing was actually endearing. It followed him everywhere making soft ‘pu’ sounds and happily ate the weeds Papyrus would pull up from the ground and even helped Papyrus wrangle some of the other slimes that lived around the farm. Sans, as Papyrus named him, would go up to a group while Papyrus was out exploring and by the time they returned home to drop off their loot, there would be a multi colored herd following him.    
By the end of the first month Papyrus had enough plorts to build the slimes shelters, play places and even a decently sized chicken coop. He had to keep the red and purple slimes far away form the chicken coop.   
  
All in all while yes, Papyrus hadn’t expected living so far away from family with only the occasional letter being his post graduation life. It wasn’t bad. He had neighbors that helped him and the slimes were very friendly and fun to care for. But, it had been Sans to help him the most.    
Papyrus began to think of him as more than just a slime or even a pet. Sans was his friend. A friend that ate too much and was getting a bit too big, not as big as that gordo slime he saw in the forest but big compared to the others, but one nonetheless.    
Papyrus expected there to be many peaceful days ahead of him. Feeding his friendly little slimes and collecting their plorts to pay for expansions and amenities to keep everyone happy and entertained.    
  
For a time his dreams did pan out that way. He found new places, new slimes and upon introducing them to his current herd found a whole new level of slime ranching!    
Babies! Tiny, round and precious little slimes would pop up almost every morning. Little colorful dollops with would croon and follow its parents around.    
Maybe it was the season? He had noticed the plants were growing faster and new flowers blooming on the trees.    
  
The slimes were so happy and Papyrus enjoyed watching them play and frolic, even joined them a few times. Everything was perfect except...his little Sans was the only one without a pair or a baby to coddle.   
Every night when Papyrus would coral his herd back to the pens, it was only Sans left out on his own. He would wiggle his way over to the special little house Papyrus had lovingly handcrafted by the front door of Papyrus’ home to sleep.    
  
Papyrus decided that come morning, after their duties, he would show his Sans some good tlc. With a firm, derisive nod. Papyrus bid his friend goodnight, goodnight kiss included, and went to bed already planning the next days activities.    
  
Rooster crowing woke Papyrus from his peaceful sleep. Sans greeted him at the door with his adoring “pu~” when Papyrus lifted him up. Even at a brisk trot, chores weren’t done until the noon bell rang. All the Slimes were clean, fed and plorts collected. He tossed them toys to entertain themselves with for an hour or so and carried his confusedly chirping Sans over to the fruit trees that bordered one of the ponds. Not too far from his herd on the slim chance a Tarr slime appeared.    
  
Stripping down to a pair of swimming trunks he had under his overalls, Papyrus brought close a basket he had left that morning. Cuddling Sans to his chest, he reclined against the stones bordering the pond and hand fed his companion some freshly cut chicken. The purring trills at each bite adorable. Sans would open his mouth wide for Papyrus to plop each tidbit against his tongue. Even licking the juices from Papyrus’ finger tips. This might be the happiest he had ever seen Sans. The normally dark blue slime was practically glowing in happiness.    
He really got into feed Sans. Bouncing them around in the water and even humming the little dittys he would hear the twinkle slimes sing. He completely missed his pants shifting, thinking he had loosened the ties while dancing but did not miss the sudden suction clamping onto his lower half.    
  
“NYEH!?” Papyrus yelped. He frantically looked down toward his nether regions. Papyrus was horrified! Sans had stretched out and had his face pressed to Papyrus crotch and was suckling at the flaccid length happily chirring away. “Sans stop! Let go!” Papyrus ordered. He tried desperately to pull Sans back but he couldn’t find purchase on the slimy body. His hands would sink in despite the slime being solid enough to hold just moments ago and to his horror, he was growing hard!   
Sans mouth was warm and so very wet. Papyrus had never felt anything like it. The entire orifice undulated across his length like sticky jelly. He had gone from just his mouth between Papyrus legs to encase the entire pelvis. Slipping through Papyrus’ hand easily. Nothing he could do could stop the pleasure rocking through his bones.    
  
Even to his mortification the nearby slimes were cheering Sans on! Their high pitched trilling and dancing seemingly driving Sans to increase his undulation until Papyrus in all his inexperienced burst with a barely muffled scream. His cock spurting out globs of magic into Sans. Forming a pocket of deep orange in the center of the normally blue slime. By the time he was deemed sufficiently milked, there was more orange than blue and Sans was absolutely bloated. When Papyrus was finally released to shakily make his way out of the pond, Sans was peacefully floating in the water with his eyes closed in satisfaction.    
  
Papyrus would never admit he herded his slimes back to their pens despite their warbles of sadness and locked himself in the house after feeding them. He did make sure that Sans was in his house at night, the slime barely fit, but had not given him the customary goodnight kiss. He lay in his bed unsure how he felt about what happened.   
Did Sans not mate or pair with the other slimes because he considered Papyrus his mate? In hindsight, what he did today for Sans lined up perfectly to the courting he would see the Slimes perform. Feeding their mate their favorite foods while performing a song and dance number.    
  
Turning in bed, Papyrus swore that tomorrow he would man up and explain to Sans the truth. Hopefully, Sans wouldn’t be too upset but their love could never be!    
Closing his eyes, he dreamt of a dainty skeleton named Sans that followed him around, making playful jokes with an ever present grin that would open up to a dexterous jelly like tongue.    
Even the sun peeking at him from the window didn’t wake him from his dreams but a loud-   
  
“NYEH!”   
  
Did.   
  
That...that wasn’t one of his roosters. In fact that sounded suspiciously like him but much higher pitched.    
  
Papyrus threw himself out of bed and grabbed his nearby water cannon. Maybe he heard wrong and it was actually one of the baby slimes panicking. Had a Tarr gotten in?    
Kicking the door open, Papyrus aimed the water cannon’s nozzle forward but there wasn’t any inky, crazy slimes outside.    
  
Just Sans happily wiggling alongside half a dozen tiny orange dollops that snuggled against his side. One of the babies turned to him with a wide smile and happily proclaimed, “NYEH!” that the other now familiarly colored dollops joined with their own tiny “Nyehs!”   
  
Papyrus fainted, his final thoughts before the darkness overtook him was hows, whys and that he hopped the slimes wouldn’t mind being fed late.    
Sans just waddled his way over to his sleeping mate and settled besides him with their perfect little babies. 


	30. SpicyHoney (puppymoney), Kinks: Office, omorashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why exactly does Stretch put up with Edge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised papcest! Tomorrow is a continuation~

‘ _ Fuck don’t let anyone notice _ ’ Stretch prayed to himself. He loved his boyfriend, really he did, but this bastard was going to ruin everything they spent that last year working on if he didn’t get his hands out from under Stretch’s skirt and out of his cunt right fucking now.    
  


He should have known honestly, that Edge was planning something.   
  
His Boyfriend had surprised him with this new seasonal, very sugary, drink at this one cafe that Stretch enjoyed, but it wasn’t necessarily friendly toward monster biology. It contained no magic and only human ingredients. Once his body absorbed what it could, Stretch was left with the rest sloshing inside his stomach until his hectic schedule allowed him a mad dash to the restroom.   
Edge was against Stretch consuming high contents of sugar but had bought him the largest size they had available. Waving away Stretch’s arched brow bone with an excuse that he was only allowing it to celebrate today’s merger.   
  
A merger with another multi-million dollar company that was their direct rival with said CEO sitting close enough that he could probably hear the slick sounds Stretch’s body was making every time Edge pumped his fingers inside.    
He was sure that Cash’s, their rival, secretary, named Slim, at least had caught on. The poor guy looked five seconds away from a panic attack and hadn’t looked up once after making momentary eye contact with Stretch. Slim was standing by the projector giving an increasingly stuttering speech while shuffling side to side. He had not once looked up from the papers that he kept clenched between his shaking fist all while his Boss sat reclining on his seat with his hands in his pockets and his feet kicked up on the table.   
  
Stretch knew the guy was extremely competent. He had worked together with the other to set up this meeting after all, but maybe talking in front of an audience was his weakness. Stretch would have loved to help him, wrap up the speech that Cash should have been the one presenting or even the smug finger fucking bastard next to him but Stretch couldn’t move.    
Ignoring the building arousal Edge’s deft hand was stoking within him, the heavy weight in his conjured bladder was pressing down on him with each stuttered word.    
  
“Nng” Stretch tried to swallow his whimper. Closing his eyes in mortification when he felt just a few droplets escape and trickle its way down his thigh to soak into the stockings he wore under his skirt.    
  
A pointed cough at his side, “Are we boring you?” Edge drawled near him, not once pausing his motions, just bringing his thumb up to nudge at Stretch’s clit playfully. He looked completely unruffled by the situation but everyone else at the table was staring at Stretch rudely and Slim looked like he might just cry or piss himself instead of Stretch. While Cash looked bored and aggravated judging by his hard breathing.   
  
The sudden scrutiny making Stretch clench down harder. He didn’t know what was going to happen first. He either came or pissed himself in front of everyone or he sucked it up and dealt with it. Before he could make his decision Cash spoke up for the first time since the beginning of the meeting.   
  
“I don’t know about him. But, i’m bored as fuck. I agree to the terms, blah blah blah, see you next week. Send everything to my secretary tomorrow” And with that he walked out the door dragging Slim out behind him. The other members of the board following while whispering to themselves. Leaving Edge and Stretch alone in the meeting room with nothing but the faint pattering sound of liquid on carpet.    
  
Stretch had pissed himself the moment Cash spoke. It was scared out right out of him. The relief that the meeting was over squashing his higher functions and letting loose the torrent he had barely been holding back in mortification. It got everywhere. On his skirt, on his stockings, on the carpet and most certainly on the hand that cupped itself around Stretch’s mound the moment it felt the warm stream splash out.    
Stretch had wet himself right in front of his boyfriend that was frantically stroking himself with the hand that had just a moment ago been between Stretch’s legs. The watery magic acting as lubricant for Edge to slide his hand up and down his rigid length until he splattered his own magic on the underside of the table.   
  
“I hate you” Stretch hisses vehemently. Edge only reply with a self- satisfied smile and a gesture toward the front of the room where a puddle similar to the one between Stretch’s legs sat. Exactly where Slim had been standing minutes ago.   
  
“I won”   
  
Everything clicked. The smoothness of the merge, the large drink, Cash’s hands in his pocket with Slim’s shaking increasing with each shift of the one eyed skeleton’s posture and Edge’s audacity.    
  
Stretch slapped him hard across the face and teleported home. Edge was sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future ...after they fucked.   
  
  



	31. PuppyMoney, Kinks: fucking machine/petplay (slight omo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim deserves to be punished for his failure, if only his Master wasn't so forgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of yesterday's chapter but focusing on Puppymoney~  
I wrote this while listening to "let the monster rise" from Repo! The genetic opera so you may see some similarities

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I tried! I tr-hng” Slim sobbed through another orgasm. He was locked tight into his ‘bad box’ where he had no space to move or even to wiggle away from the toy impaling his ass over and over. His hands locked into place by soft leather straps with a padded mount that kept his hips up in place and Slim’s poor weeping cock trapped in a tight unsatisfying embrace. Despite their being no attention laved upon his dick the ramming thrusts to his ass wrenched each orgasm out of him in a dizzying rush of painful pleasure.    
  
All this under the calm eyes of his Master who watched him unflinchingly. Despite his crying pleas for forgiveness. Oh, his Master who treated him so gently after Slim failed him. Lost his composure during their planned meeting. Pissed his brand new, tailored to him suit and forced his Master to escort him out early. Slim hadn’t even finished half of the presentation given to him when the other Secretary’s startled gasped and their Rival’s rough words were enough to make Slim’s tenuous always shaky control snap. If that wasn’t shameful enough, the heady rush of release had Slim spending himself into his pants once the watery lukewarm stream ended. He had come in his pants like a teenager.   
  
Master, precious Master said he forgave Slim. That he was so proud of Slim for lasting as long as he did. Accepted Slim’s very first apology with warm hands and a loving smile. Cleaned him up on the limo ride home and carried him all the way to their bathroom like a blushing bride. Rinsed anything he had missed from his earlier tidying and was ready to let Slim rest in bed but Slim refused. He couldn’t possibly sully their bed with his filth and shame.    
  
He was a bad pet. He didn’t deserve to lay on the bed. He didn’t deserve any of the sweet attention he was receiving. He had failed. He deserved punishment. Slim wanted it so very badly.    
  
“Punish me” He begged.   
  
“I tried!” He wailed.   
  
Master replying with gentle shushing and understanding.    
  
“I will, I will.” He promised.    
  
“You did, you did” He agreed.    
  
Slim in his box. Being punished for his failure. The pleasure bordering on pain, what he justly deserved. Here, he would pay for letting down his Master. Slim would go until his body dusted, until he had no tears to shed. Until his magic gave out and the phallus had no cushion but bone and he cracked from the pressure. Until he was raw and bleeding if only his Master would let him.   
  
Hands, blessedly cool hands, sliding up his mandible to cup his flushed face and an ever familiar cheek coming to rest upon his head. Encasing him in the musky scent of his Master’s cologne, “You’re forgiven. I promise, I promise” and a kiss upon his crown was enough to rip one last final orgasm from Slim’s body and send him into blissful unconscious.    
  
Hours later he would wake wrapped in the arms of his sleeping Master, clean and warm. On the bed where good pets sleep.


	32. Horrorcest, Kinks: first time, coaching, aftercare, praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood and Sugar experiencing their first time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Vexatious! Hope you like it honey

  
“Deep breaths Sugar. In, nice and slow, and out” Blood coaxed. He was bent over his younger brother, forehead to forehead, guiding Sugar through the pain of his first breach. Blood had one of his fingers buried to the knuckle inside Sugar’s heat. The magic fizzing around him in burst.   
Sugar’s nerves getting the best of him. His magic trying to dissipate around Blood’s hands in spurts but the pleasant friction and decadently slow foreplay having fanned the flames of his arousal to a scorching heat that glowed at his joints in pastel hues of pinks.   
  
Slowly, so slowly Blood pumped his finger in and out. He gulped down the saliva building in his mouth. The faint, subtle taste of peach still dancing on his tongue. It still mystified Blood that after all this time, past their hardships and struggles, through their recovery and now into their happy ending, finally they would join together. That Blood had sampled the forbidden fruit of his innocent sibling. Licked across swollen lips, nibbled and sucked at Sugar’s bead. Drank down Sugar’s first climax like the gift of the Gods that it was.   
  
He had done this. Blood had stained the virgin cloth with his brother’s innocence. Escorted him screaming over the precipice of pleasure. Took his first kiss, his heart and Soul and tonight Blood would lay claim to Sugar’s body as well.   
  
Nuzzling Sugar, Blood leaned back to balance himself on his knees. He dragged one sweat soaked palm from Sugar’s trembling thighs over his pleasantly plump belly to curve under the swell of a breast. Lightly he flicked his thumb against one pebbled nipple in a soothing circular motion. Drank in Sugar’s high reedy moan. The hiking of quaking hips. Even the magic settling firmer around his finger.   
  
He introduced another phalange with a gentle shushing praise, “You’re beautiful Paps. So sweet and hot around me. Can feel how soft you are. See how good ya feel every time I touch you. Gonna another one love. Breathe with me.” There was some resistance. Walls unwilling to part at first but yielding against the steady pressure. Each breath a stuttered gasping mewl. Sugar’s usual bright babble muted, stunted. Buried under the moans he couldn’t hold back. Panting, his respiration stuttering with motion. Every time Blood’s bones rubbed something new and exciting. Little nerves that sparked to life upon contact. Body subconsciously shifting, rising, seeking pressure to one spot he had only read about. Stories that Sugar was too embarrassed to admit he would hoard under his bed. His scavenging in the Underground for heavy romantic novels that were in surplus here on the surface. 

  
“Br-brother.” hissed Sugar. The stretch not overwhelmingly painful but the sting new. Sugar had awkwardly admitted to Blood that he had never bothered to touch himself. Found no interest in it back when he was just ‘Papyrus’ despite the occasional dream or heavy pressure on the occasion he indulged his hidden hobby. Later when he stopped considering himself ‘Papyrus’ and became Sugar, he had been too unwell to waste resources on something as selfish as self pleasure. Even when they were free, Sugar found himself once more too occupied to waste more than a fleeting thought on the carnal act.   
Until one day, normal in every aspect, Sugar caught himself watching Blood. His brother’s hands in particular. Hands that had provided for him every moment of Sugar’s life. Large, broad palms that lead to thick agile digits. He watched Blood work. Watch the way each join bent, the way they would move dexterously over the wood that Blood had taken to whittle. The small sharp knife dancing across the richly colored wood and for a moment, Sugar felt envious. He wanted Blood’s hands on him. To move across his body as surely as it did the carving. Sugar wanted to be the masterpiece that Blood lovingly made. He wanted to be shaped, caressed, touched. Oh, how badly he craved.   
  
To be here now, his wishes coming true left him weak. Weak and pliant under his brother. More like clay than wood. Wet and ready for his brother to use and mold. Sugar wanted to take his brother inside. Shape his body around his brother’s shaft despite his shy, fearful demeanor. Yes, he may be nervous but Sugar craved. Craved more now more than he had ever before. More than his dreams and aspirations more than food and safety. He yearned for Blood and to his misfortune could do little more but sing his rapture for his handler. Accept the next thick digit into his core. Cry his ecstasy when finally, blessedly, those hands curled up and **raked** down his flesh. Caught against the inner wall behind his clit and tossed him bodily into another orgasm. Flooded the bed under him with his nectar. Loosened the last of his rigid hold and melted, gasping one long warbling reedy cry.   
  
“I got you bro. Shh, shh, I got you” Blood pledged. Kissing the sweat and tears from Sugar’s skull. He eased his tacky fingers out. Making sure to not spill the precious fluids that puddled in his palms. Slick that he eagerly rubbed across his bobbing length. His cock finally receiving attention. The normally red flesh now borderline an angry purple. His magic settling there a burning furnace on his palm. It took considerable strength and will power to not rut his hand. Just the act of lubing himself to penetrate Sugar almost enough to spill Blood’s seed. But not here, not on the bed or even splattered over Sugar’s still quivering body. He wanted to be inside. Pressed chest to chest, hands intertwined and legs tangled.   
Shifting forward on his knees into a more comfortable position. Blood finally released his handhold from Sugar’s breast so he could draw him into a long, devouring kiss. Licking at Sugar’s mouth until he was allowed inside to plunder every corner. Drag his large flat tongue across and around the Sugar’s thinner one sensually. Distracting his sibling until the head of his length kissed quivering lips. Knocking gently against the gates, begging permission to enter within.   
  
Blood felt like he was delirious with a fever. Here he was so very close to becoming one with his brother. Their bodies soon connected in a passionate embrace. His deep red would be shining a muted shade from within Sugar’s pale pink. He wanted to see Sugar’s belly bulge out with his seed. His sweet plump brother carrying a piece of Blood’s magic with him everywhere he went until it was converted to magic. Blood wanted to feed Sugar his cock through his nether lips.   
  
“Are you ready bro?” Asked Blood. He didn’t think he could contain himself any longer. Sugar looked not that far behind him. The Papyrus was on his back with his hands kneading the air nervously. He would go from clutching at Blood’s ribs to touching his mouth in remembrance of the heated kiss they just shared. One hand had a mind of its own where it would slowly sinking down to where they were soon to be joined but the sensation of fingertips on skin startling him away.   
  
Sugar hesitantly nodded with a gently whimpered, “Please”. His hips rising in askance along Blood’s slick head until it caught at Sugar’s entrance. Just the barest tip slide in making them both groan. Sugar’s just a tad higher from the sudden unexpected stretch. Blood’s careful preparation mitigating most of the pain.   
Taking this as his queue, Blood kept pushing in. Rocking his body gently in and out. Never going in any further when Sugar would tense up and hiss. Blood’s shaft was longer than his fingers and eventually he passed the stimulated nerves to rub against untouched walls. Parting them carefully until their hips settled together.   
  
“Sa-sans!” Sugar choked out. He had started crying again. He wasn’t even sure why he was crying. His tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. He felt like a child again. Wailing for his brother to come help him over some silly thing or other. Except Blood was already here, brushing away Sugar’s tears. Kissing away Sugar’s cries and hiccups. Praising Sugar on how strong he was. How wonderful he felt around him and just how happy Blood was that they could be together, how honored he was to be Sugar’s first and only, because there could never be any other for them.   
  
What is a Sans without their Papyrus? What is a Papyrus without their Sans? Who would ever understand what Blood and Sugar went through except each other? Who could possibly love them more than their brother?   
  
They began to move. Slowly at first. Their hands meeting in the middle so their fingers could intertwine. Blood raising them to rest on each side of Sugar’s head so he could brace himself against Sugar’s body. Bloods chest rubbing sensually over Sugar’s sensitive breasts with each thrust.   
Waves of pleasure rolled over Sugar. Wherever Blood and he were touching felt inflamed. His body reacting to it with bright fireworks flashing in his eyes. Nothing he had read before would possibly prepare him for this event. The heavy drag of Blood’s cock inside him when it withdrew or his own body’s struggle to greedy keep it in place. Reluctant to let go but ecstatic to receive. Motions going smoother by the second. Sugar’s body gushing at the rapturous stimulus. His fingertips scratching marks on the back of Blood’s hands involuntarily. He couldn’t contain himself any longer.   
  
“Brother! St-ars hah, it’s too much I can-nt!” Sugar gasped wetly. Open wet eyes to gaze up at his brother above him. Lock his blow wide eye lights with his brother’s singular one. Blood’s haunting eye a jittering pinpoint over a panting drooling mouth on a heavily sweating skull. It was honestly a bit frightening at the intensity. Despite already being naked, Sugar felt exposed. Like Blood could see everything Sugar was and loved him. Loved him because he was all that Blood loved because he was Sugar, his Papyrus, his other half and SOUL mate.   
Sugar let go. Stop trying to interpret everything happening to him and surrendered himself fully to Blood.   
  
Blood accepted Sugar’s surrender readily.   
  
His sedate pace began to climb from short languid thrust to a powerful flesh snapping roll. Blood placed his full weight on his hands and knees, knocking aside Sugar’s own legs until they hooked over Blood’s inner elbows so he could bend his lanky sibling in half. Burrowing deeper and deeper inside Sugar’s cunt.   
  
“Wanna cum inside ya Sugar. Hmm, gonna paint your walls with my magic until you’re covered in **my** color and scent. Everyone’s gonna know you-you're mine! You’re aint gonna be able to leave this bad in the morning!” Blood’s pledge as much of a threat as it was a promise. His pace began to stutter. Every withdraw more reluctant than the last until he was grinding against Sugar’s core, angled just right to rub right up behind where he knew Sugar’s sensitive clit was. Wanting to stimulate his brother to orgasm but reluctant to release their precious hold. Just a little more heat, more strength, more determination…!   
  
“A-Ahn!”   
  
Sugar’s body arched under the cage of Blood’s body. One last final orgasm ripping through his body. Snapping down his spine with electric fury while his juices squirted all around Blood’s heavily twitching cock. Each jerk heralding another jet of cum he shot inside Sugar’s quivering pussy. His earlier promise and lustful want fulfilling itself. Blood’s magic settling inside Sugar’s womb forming an expanding ball that chubbed the Papyrus’ belly outward further. Some forced out when Blood was unable to support himself and fell bonelessly against Sugar before he rolled himself off, dragging Sugar with him until their positions were reversed. The movement pulling Blood out of Sugar with a combined hiss of discomfort.   
  
  
Apologetically, Blood released Sugar’s hand to reach for the bedside where he had laid some monster candy and water beforehand. The magical treat would help soothe the ache Sugar was no doubt already starting to feel. He had to nudge it against Sugar’s teeth a few times. His brother exhaustedly taking the candy and a few slow draws of water before dropping his head back on Blood’s sternum.   
Letting himself be manhandled further so that Blood could wipe him down with some wet wipes. It would do for now. Not the cleanest option but Sugar was seconds away from sleep and Blood reluctant to leave him to retrieve some damp towels.   
  
Deemed them both clean enough, Blood gathered his now softly snoring brother back in his arms. He planted a kiss on Sugar’s crown and inhaled deeply. Storing to memory the new combined musk of their two scents mixing. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, leave me a kudos or a comment letting me know~


End file.
